Secules
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Hercules Parody, Setsuna was the daughter of the great god Negi... Until her evil uncle Fate Averruncus turned her into a mortal. Now she has to learn how to become a true heroine! OOC Warning KHXover
1. Chapter 1

Secules

**Authors Notes: Well, This is the first time I ever wrote a Negima/Disney/Resident Evil parody xover, and I read Darren Mathias' Chriscules, so I owe him really much just to let me borrow some of his scripts**

**Cast:**

Setsuna Sakurazaki as Hercules

Konoka Konoe as Megara

A Cerberus as Pegasus (Yes, same Idea as Darren's)

Enchaos Ivan: Philocetes

Fate Averruncus as Hades (Extreme OOC for Fatey here)

Negi Springfield as Zeus

Asuna Kagurazaka as Hera

Max(My OC) as Pain

Zexion (Of Kingdom Hearts 2) as Panic

Kotaro Inugami as Hermes

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Marluxia(All KH 2 and KH CoM) as The Titans

Madoka Kugimiya, Shiina Sakurako, and Misa Kakizaki as the Fates

Roxas and Larxene as Hercules' Earth Parents

Next chapter will be posted after a few changes


	2. The Gospel Truth

Secules

**Chapter 1: The Gospel Truth**

**Kotaro: Lights, Camera and Action baby!**

**...**

Enchaos Ivan walked thru an ancient gallery loaded with statues and vases "Long ago, In a faraway land of ancient Mahora City, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes and heroines" Ivan narrated "And the greatest and the best of all those heroes and heroines was the mighty Setsuna Sakurazaki"

Ivan pointed over to a vase with a picture of a woman in it. She had raven black hair tied to a side ponytail and black eyes. She wore a tattered Mahora Academy uniform and white wings on her back. She was fighting a Tyrant in hand to hand combat

"But what is the measure of a true hero?" Ivan asked the readers "Ah, that is what our story is..."

"Will you listen to him?" A voice asked irritably, cutting in

"Hey, who cut in?!" Ivan asked, now annoyed. He looked on top of the vase and saw the painting of 5 girls move. This wasnt a surprise to him, since he is a mystical half-breed

The first one was a woman with black hair tied into two buns, her name is Chao Lingshen

The second was a vampiress with long blonde hair, her name is Evangeline McDowell

The third was a mangaka with long darkish green hair with antenna-hair protruding at her head, her name is Haruna Saotome

The fourth was a girl with blue hair, braids at her front and two large ponytails of a sort behind, her name is Yue Ayase

The fifth was a girl with velvet hair, her bangs almost covering her eyes, her name is Nodoka Miyazaki

"He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy" Nodoka continued, holding up a sad theatre mask

"Lighten up, Ivan" Haruna agreed

"We'll take it from here, Enchaos Ivan" Evangeline smirked

"You go, girls!" Ivan said as he walks out of the gallery to get ready for the next scene

"We are the Muses" Chao said to the readers as she gestures to the other 4 girls "Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes and heroines"

"Heroines like Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Yue added

Haruna slides down to the hair of Setsuna's painting "You mean cutie! I'd love to make some sweet music with him!"

"Our story actually begins long before Setsuna" Chao said, giving an angry glare at Haruna "Many eons ago..."

The background changed as the girls began walking

Chao, Eva, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka:** Back when the world was new,**

**The planet Earth was down on its luck.**

**And everywhere gigantic brutes**

**called Titans ran amok!**

They past a moving vase of 5 giant black cloacked human-monstrosities destroying the world

Haruna: **It was a nasty place!**

**There was a mess wherever you stepped**

Eva: **Where chaos reigned and earthquakes**

**and volcanoes never slept!**

Yue and Nodoka: **And then came along Negi**

They past a moving vase of a red haired man, who wore a light brown mage suit and a pair of black pants. He then held up his staff and shot "Arrows of Light" to the Titans

**He blasted his magic**

**He zapped!**

The Tiants were then locked into another dimension with gates made of lightning

**Locked those suckers in a vault! They're trapped!**

**And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.**

**And that's the gospel truth! **

**The guy was too type A to just relax.**

**And that's the world's first dish.**

Chao: **Negi tamed the globe while still in his youth.**

All: **Though, honey, it may seem impossible,**

**That's the gospel truth!**

**On Mount Mahora life was neat**

**and smooth as sweet vermouth.**

**Though, honey, it may seem impossible-**

**That's the gospel truth!**

They finally reached a vase of Mount Mahora, and slowly, the real Mahora came into view as the story began...

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: If Darren Mathias ever reads this...

"Thank you millions for letting me borrow the scripts!"

I'll continue this when possible!


	3. A new goddess is born!

**Ivan: I needed to replace some gods as goddesses in this story to fit in some other 3-A characters hehe**

**Chapter 2: A new goddess is born!**

On the top of the mountain of Mahora, in the golden utopia of the Gods, a celebration was taking place. Reason? Cuz the daughter of the two head gods, Negi and Asuna.

In the crowd of chattering gods and goddesses such as Takamichi Takahata God of War, Konoemon Konoe God of Knowledge, Makie Sasaki Goddess of Friendship, Nagi Springfield God of Wisdom, Ku Fei Goddess of Courage, Amaria Semara(**One of my OCs)** Goddess of Love, Chizuru Naba Goddess of beauty and etc etc. An orange-haired pigtailed woman who is wearing a pink-white combo suit that resembles an explorer suit (See Asuna's Mundus Magica suit) was watching over a baby with Negi, who was wearing his black vest with matching black pants (See also Negi's battle suit in the Mundus Magica). The woman was Asuna Kagurazaka Springfield, the baby's mother and Negi's wife.

"Setsuna! Behave yourself!" Asuna groaned and laughed at the same time

The baby named Setsuna Sakurazaki. She had raven black hair tied to a leftside ponytail and black eyes. She wore a white silk blanket and emitted a golden glow

"Oh, look at this, look how cute she is.." Negi chuckled. Setsuna got Negi by the index finger and lifted him with her innate godlike strength. "Hah! Oh shes strong! just like her dad, hmm?"

Kotarou Inugami flew through the crowd of gods and goddesses and his body emitted a gold glow as well. Kotarou Inugami was the messenger of the Gods and God of the Sea and Water

"Whoa! Exuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" Brad shouted as he past Takamichi "Excuse me, one side, Tacky!"

"Watch it Kotaro! And dont call me Tacky!" Takamichi growled as he waved his spear at him

Kotaro reached Negi, Asuna and Setsuna and handed Asuna a bundle of glowing flowers "Why Kotaro, theyre beautiful" Asuna smiled

"Yeah, y'know, I had Amaria do the arrangement. Isnt that too nutty?" Kotaro joked. He then flew closer to Negi "Fabulous party Negi Springfield. You know, I havent seen this much love in a room since Rakan discovered himself!" he laughed, he gestured to Rakan who is called "Rakan of the Thousand Swords", who was looking into a mirror and given himself a pointing gesture. Setsuna suddenly grabbed Negi's sword "Yuunagi" and began to nibble on it

"Negi, please keep your sword away from the baby" Asuna told NEgi

"Oh, she wont hurt herself. Let the kid have some fun, besides I have the sword locked into its sheath" Negi reasoned

Setsuna unknowingly unsheathed Yuunagi and also unknowingly slashed it in the air, sending a powerful wind blast

"WHOA!" Kotaro said, alarmed "TAKE COVER!"

Everyone managed to duck for evasion, leaving a pillar sliced but still hanging on

"_Sword is locked eh?"_ Asuna asked annoyed

Negi chuckled nervously and then announced to the other Gods/Goddesses "Oh, on behalf of my daughter, the soon to be Goddess of Spirits, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts"

"What about our gift, Negi?" Asuna asked Negi

"Well... lets see here..." Negi began, taking a piece of cloud and shaping it in a small bulldog of a sort "... A little cirrus, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus" Negi handed it t Setsuna and it immediately turned into a really small Cerberus puppy with white wings

"His name is Cerberus and he's all yours" Negi told Setsuna

Setsuna and Cerberus stared at each other and Setsuna pulled Cerberus to her and bonked their foreheads, Cerberus smile and gave Setsuna a lick, Setsuna got a little afraid but Cerberus snuggled to her and Setsuna hugged him. And all of the Gods awed at the cuteness of the sight

"Mind her head" Asuna said

"She's so tiny" Negi whispered. He picked up Setsuna who was fiddling with her medallion and she yawned. He then placed Setsuna back in her crib and patted her head "My girl... My little Sakurazaki.."

"How sentimental" a monotoish voice sneered sarcastically. All of the Gods looked in another direction to see a man leaning by a pillar.

He wore a sky blueish shirt and pants that resemble a school uniform, he had lifeless blue eyes and white hair. He was Fate Averruncus, God of the Dead, Jealousy and Fire. He was also Negi's brother and the figure of all evil and darkness throughout the cosmos.

"Y'know, I havent been this choked up since I got a whole caramel syrup lodged in my throat! huh?" Fate laughed, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing, all the Gods were glaring at him

"So is this an audience or a mosaic?" Fate asked, quite annoyed. He walked through the crowd of Gods. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress."

"Man, he really pushes my buttons" Luxord growled

"Calm down man," Kotaro placed his hand on Luxord's shoulder "He'll get his someday"

Negi pulled Fate into a bone-crushing (Fate: Yeouch!) hug and chuckled "So Fatey, you finally made it. How's things in the Underworld?"

"Well, just fine, y'know, a lil dark, a lil gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What'yre gonna do?" Fate said annoyed, taking Negi's arm off his shoulder "And the name's Fate"

Fate then noticed little Setsuna "Ah! Theres the lil' sunspot, my little niece. And heres a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" Fate gave an emotionless smirked(Does that even exist?) as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. "Here ya go. Ya just..." Before Fate even could finish, Setsuna squeezed his hand painfully and after some tugging he got away from the child

"YEOUCH! Powerful little tyke!" Fate groaned, rubbing his hand-in-pain. Negi pulled Fate into a hug again 'I seriously hate this parody' Fate thought

"Come on, Fate, dont be such a stiff, join the celebration!" Negi tried to reason, gesturing to the party

"Hey, love to, Negster, but unlike you guys lounging up here, I regrettably have a full time gig. Y'know by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Negi_, So... I cant, I love to but I cant" Fate explained snidely, breaking away from Negi's hug again. With that said, he began walking out of the room

"Honestly, Fate, you ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death" Negi realized he made a joke and laughed "Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!" The others began to laugh minus Fate, "Oh I kill myself!" Negi said while sitting in his chair, still laughing

"Heh! If only, _if only..._" Averruncus scowled, lurking out of the room

Chao, Eva, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka could then be seen in the gallery standing next to a vase with the picture of Fate Averruncus in the Underworld, riding on a boat over the river Styx, in which a zombie was rowing.

"If theres one God you dont want to get steamed up, its Averruncus" Chao said to you readers

"Cause he had an **evil** plan" Yue said

The real image of Fate riding the river Styx came to view as Haruna began to sing.

Haruna: **He ran the Underworld,**

**But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.**

A soul, who looks like Tsukoyomi, lurked into a boat and clings at Fate's shirt, in response and disgust, he fired a fireball at the poor soul sending her back down to the river, we can see she's crying too(**Poor Tsukoyomi...**)

**He was as mean he was ruthless,**

Fate blew the tip of his finger as if it was a fired gun

**And that's the gospel truth.**

The boat then past a massive 3-headed dog on a platform, named Cerberus(**Like Darren's story, there are 2 Cerberus in this story, but DO remember, Setsuna's Cerb is winged and only has 1 head while Fate's Cerb is 3 the Devil May Cry 3 version**). They began snapping their jaws at Fate.

**He had a plan to shake things up…**

Fate annoyingly threw a steak at them and they began fighting for it

"My Steak!" the center head said

"NO! MINE!" the left head snapped

"Oh boy, lets just... slice it into three, happy?" the third head finally said, annoyed at his "brothers"

"Deal." the other two said

Fate finally reached the entrance of the Underworld, which had a big rock skull shaped like Fate's head. That was Fate's conference/war room. The boat reached a small dock as he gets out of the boat

**End of 2:**

Yomi(Noted this is my AU Tsukoyomi): -cries-

Ivan(In his female form, since an accident happened): Is something wrong?

Yomi: Fate-han just shot me a fire ball there! WAAH!

Fate: Aw SUCK. IT. UP. Its just part of the script so dont blame me! -shrugs-

Yomi: WAAH! MEANIE!! -she takes out her twin swords and starts chasing Fate, while Fate runs away in a fashion like he's being attacked, well literally-

Fate: I HATE YOU IVAN!

Ivan: What did you say? When someone hates me dearly, They acquaint with Chachazero MK 2! -takes out his or her Gattling Rocket Launcher and starts shooting at Fate-

(untimely carnage ensues as the Camera blacks out, with Setsuna peeking out on the corner of the camera in a funny way)

Setsuna: Please review! -disappears-


	4. A Double Special! With a Bonus!

**Ivan: Damn, I cant believe I have to type it all over again -gets stemed up-**

**Chibi-Chachamaru: Take a chill pill, dude**

**Ivan: Im cool, Im cool, just a little pissed because my driver stopped responding... stupid, crappy pc... -mumbles incoherent nuisances- But to pay it off, heres a double episode Special! and another bonus! You'll find out after these 2 chapters!**

**Nemesis: -holds a pickup sign that says "Dont forget, one of Ivan's Disgaea OCs will be kicking in the adventure!"-**

**Chapter 3: Fate's plan, Immortal to Mortal**

Fate looked up a bunch of stairs and called his henchmen.

"Maximillian!"

Then a man with long red hair and wears the same Organization XIII some members wear despite the fact he hates colorful clothing, unless he wants to, his name is Max

"Coming, coming" Max said half-heartedly

"Zexion!"

Then another man, with blue emo hair, wearing his Organization XIII uniform with a book on his left hand, he quickly came down, his name is Zexion

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I can handle it!" In his ramblings and craziness, he tripped and knocked down Max, and together, they fell down the stairs and Max shouted out in pain as he rubs his butt. Fate shook his head in shame and anger at their incompetence.

"Max!"

"And Zexion!"

"Reporting for duty!" they said in unison.

"Fine, fine, fine," Fate said. "Just let me know the instant the 3 girls arrive."

"Oh! They're here!" Zexion told him.

"WHAT?! THE GIRLS ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Fate screamed with flames exploding from his whole body.

Max and Zexion into worms as they did their best to grovel. "We are worms!" they moaned. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you after my meeting!" Fate said, rubbing his temple. He then headed towards his conference/war room.

The 3 girls, namely Shiina, Madoka and Misa were three deities that controlled fate and could see into the Past, Present, and Future.

The first one was Shiina Sakurako, seer of the past

The second was Madoka Kugimiya, seer of the present

And the last was Misa Kakizaki, seer of the future

"Shiina" Misa told her. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight…" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul.

"Incoming!" Madoka exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room.

Fate watched dejectedly and then turned to his clients. "Guys, so sorry that I'm…"

"Late!" they all said.

"We knew you would be," Shiina deadpanned.

"We know everything!" Madoka said.

"Past," Shiina said.

"Present," Madoka smiled.

"And future," Misa finished. Elbowing Zexion in the side, she whispered, "Indoor plumbing. It's going to be big!"

"Great. Great…Anyway," Fate continued. "See, guys, I was at this party and I lost track of time…"

"We know!" they bragged.

"Yeah…I know…you know. So, here's the deal: Negi. 'Mr. High and Mighty', Mr. 'Hey-you-get-off-of-my-cloud,' now he has a…"

"Bouncing baby brat! WE KNOW!" the 3 girls bragged.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Fate exclaimed, angrily. He then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! I got the concept! So, let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?"

"Well…" Madoka began.

"Oh no you don't, you know we're not supposed to reveal the future whether you're the God of the Dead or not!" Shiina sniffed

Fate knew how to persuade them thinking deviously. Particularly by complimenting one of them.

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way…did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death! No puns on my name though" he complimented Madoka.

Madoka was flattered, but not too much, Shiina slugged her and Madoka accidentally spat out some of her saliva right in Zexions hair

"OH GROSS! I JUST MADE MY HAIR!!" Zexion said, mega-pissed "Im gonna hit you!" and he starts chasing Madoka for a long time

30 minutes later...

"The hell with this..." Fate muttered, he casted a fire spell, and sent Zexion flying away to a wall

"Oh boy... This is going to be bad sooner or later" Misa thought, she spun her magic staff and it sent out a powerful projection

"14 years, precisely" Shiina began "The planets will align, every so nicely!"

"Aye, verse, oy," Fate complained weakly

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous plan!" Shiina stated.

"Mm-hmm, good, good…" Fate commented.

"Then the once-proud Leon will finally fall. And you, Averruncus, will RULE ALL!" Madoka declared.

"YES! AW, FATE RULES!" Fate exclaimed as he punched the air.

"A word of caution" Misa added

"Excuse me?"

"Should Setsuna fight... You will fail" And with that, the 3 girls dispersed in thin air, cackling

"HUWHAAAAT?!" Fate screamed as fire enveloped over him. He then calmed down, "Okay, okay, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

Fate then dragged Max and Zexion by the hood, making them choke in the process

"WOU... CACK! STOP WITH THE HOOD PULLING?!" Max complained

"Im king here, I do what I want" Fate deadpanned

"Max, Zexion. Got a lil riddle for you. How do you... kill.. a God or Goddess?"

"Hmm..." Max pondered

"Well..." Zexion thought, and the both of them answered

"YOU CANT! They're immortal!" the both of them declared

"Bingo! They're immortal!" Fate nodded. He then pulled a vial from a vault out of nowhere "So, you have to make the tyke... mortal"

That night, Setsuna was asleep wearing her white night robe with Cerberus, as was Negi and Asuna. Suddenly they heard a crash that woke them up

"Uh, wha?" they mumbled. "THE BABY!" they cried. Negi and Asuna ran to Setsuna's room, but she was gone. All that was left was Cerberus with his head stuck in a cornucopia.

"SETSUNA!" Asuna cried, breaking down into sobs

Negi narrowed his eyebrows. "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Max and Zexion had passed through the clouds. Max and Zexion, using their rocket packs. And they were holding Setsuna while heading down to Earth, so they could turn her mortal and then kill her.

"Do you realize Negi is going to use us for target practice?!" Zexion panicked

"JUST hang onto the kid, Zexion!" Max yelled 'Yue is SO, gonna kill me' he thought. Then the duo tripped, and dropped Setsuna, causing her to cry loudly

"Okay! Hurry! Lets kill the kid and get it over with!" Zexion said impatiently

"Here ya go kid," Max said, putting a baby-bottle cap on the vial "A lil' mortal formula!" Setsuna drank the potion and slowly, her body's glow began to turn into a regular one

"Look! Look at that. He's…changing! Can we do it now?" Zexion asked.

"No, no! He has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop!" Max replied half-evilly and half-afraid.

"Who's out there?" Came a voice. It frightened Max and Zexion and they ran off to hide, leaving Setsuna there, crying. The vial also broke in the struggle. One drop dripped off the glass…and into the ground.

A teenage boy and teenage girl ran out to find Setsuna. The both of them wear the same cloaks as Zexion and Max, their names were Larxene and Roxas

"Oh, you poor thing!" Larxene cried.(Larx: Like THAT ever happened in reality) "Oh, don't cry."

"Is anybody there?" Roxas shouted out into the distance, checking if Setsuna had been abandoned.

"Now?" Zexion asked Max, who were hiding in a stalagmite

"NOW!" Max confirmed, they turned themselves into large snakes, as they crept by getting ready to pounce them

"Oh. She must have been abandoned," Roxas concluded.

Larxene said to Roxas, "Oh Roxas, for so many years we've prayed to the Gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they have answered out prayers."

"Perhaps they have..." Roxas said thoughtfully "Or maybe we have to maim it?"

"ROXAS!"

"Kidding! Kidding!" Roxas laughed before examining a medallion around Setsuna's neck. There was a lightning on one side, and her name on the other "Hmm... Setsuna Sakurazaki" He examined the name.

Suddenly, our two little villains crept up, ready to attack Setsuna and her adoptive parents!

As Larxene holds Setsuna's Yuunagi beside its small basket, Roxas summoned his keyblade but Setsuna just playfully took the two snakes near the heads, turned them into a ribbon and throwed them into the night, both teens dropped their jaws in awe and Roxas said "You have got to admit Larxene, that was cool!"

Max and Zexion landed in a mountain, far off into the distance and they reverted back into their "normal" selves

"You know that Fate is going to murder us when he finds out!" Zexion cried

"You mean IF he finds out!" Max smirked deviously

"How could we...? He's gonna... wait... IF... If is good..."

Chao, Eva, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka could be seen in the gallery

"Negi led all the Gods and Goddesses on a frantic search" Yue said sadly

"But the time they found the baby, it was too late..." Nodoka said sadly as well

Eva: **Young Setsuna was mortal now**

**But since she did not drink the last drop**

**She still retained her God-like powers and strength**

**So thank her lucky stars!**

They were sitting on a vase that had the picture of Setsuna beating the living hell out of Max and Zexion

"Tell it, girl" Chao and Haruna said

Eva: **But Negi and Asuna wept**

**Because their daughter could never come home**

**They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar!**

They then walked passed by a vase of Negi and Asuna and Cerberus looking sadly below Twilight Town, in the middle there was baby Setsuna holding up Roxas' and Larxene's home, and of course, much to their surprise. And at the bottom of it was Fate laughing evilly

Eva:** Though Fate's horrid plan was hatched before Setsuna cut her first tooth**

**The little swordsgirl grew stronger everyday...**

**And thats the gospel truth**

All:** The gospel truth!**

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Ivan: You gotta admit, baby Setsuna kickin ass, daym!

Max: Yue is so going to kill me after this parody...

Ivan: Chill, its just an act, so theres no ill will, anyway... Zexion, Setsuna? care to do the honors?

Zexion and Setsuna: Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A day in the Life of Mortal Setsuna  
**

It was a bright and sunny day and Setsuna, who have grown into a full 10 year old girl who became part of Roxas' family. Her hair became longer but still with the same hairstyle, long hair fixed into a left ponytail, and wore an elementary uniform of Mahora Elementary Twilight Branch. She was eagerly pulling a cart with various goods into town, but her speed is in a rapid 40 miles per hour, sending the cart flying

"Secchan! Slow down!" Roxas yelled, Larxene and Roxas called her by her new nickname since she was 4 years old, but she didnt heard him and the both of them were heading into an arch leading to town "Look out!"

Setsuna was going so fast that she nearly hit two people "S-sorry!" she called

"Hey! Watch where youre going!" one yelled

"Calm down, man, You can get used to her, TRUST ME, its hard but its worth it" the other said, clunking his head with his right hand

Setsuna finally needed to stop and she skidded herself to the ground "Thanks, Secchan" Roxas said

Setsuna then used her strength to hold up all the goods "No problem Dad! I got it!" Setsuna said cheerfully, already holding up some of the goods to unload

"Dont... Dont just unload yet, Secchan. First I have to finagle with Ms. Yukihiro" Roxas told her

"Okay!" she replied, and dropped the goods back to the cart

"Now, Secchan, this time, please just..." he began telling Setsuna

"I know, I know" Setsuna sighed "Stay and train by the cart."

"Ha, thats my girl" Roxas smiled, patting her "Here, have this training sword for awhile and flourish your sword skills okay?"

"Okay!" Setsuna smiled and starts training, only with one hand though, but its good as Roxas' style

Setsuna did a series of thrusts in the air, she jumped and made a slash in midair

"Rising Phoenix!" she ran a bit, made a backflip and did a hawk dive, with fire emanating from her blade, one of her best friends, Cherry, who was an archer in training, saw her Setsuna said "Burning Phoenix!" she made a quick 180, and slashed the ground, after slashing the ground, fire suddenly erupted from the ground where she sliced, Cherry smirked, she jumped up and aimed a toy arrow with her bow

"Heads up Secchan!" she yelled, she shot the toy arrow with accuracy, which was efficently blocked, the both of them stopped and gave each other a high five

"You missed!" Setsuna said happily

"Yeah, I almost hit you!" Cherry replied, her big, blonde hair that has a spiral pigtails fashion, bounced along with Cherry, but then, the two special kids heard Natsumi Murakami, the local vase shop owner, trying to carry many vases of things at once

"Oh my goodness.. Whoa!" Natsumi said to herself

Setsuna and Cherry headed towards Natsumi "Careful!" they both said, catching one of the two vases just in time

"Thank you" Natsumi said graciously, unaware of who had helped her

"Why Setsuna! Cherry!" Natsumi stuttered "Its you two!"

"Let me help you with that" Setsuna offered with a smile. But Natsumi knew how clumsy Setsuna could be when she doesnt control her strength and powers and insisted to do it herself

"Oh no no no no no. I got it. I got it!" she grunted, trying to hold all of the vases "Move along you two!"

"You sure?" Setsuna asked

"You might get hurt!" Cherry said, who has a caring nature

"Oh YES!" Natsumi reassured and went back to the store. Setsuna knew she wasnt wanted, Cherry was never liked because all they say that she's a "Bow Freak" and hey, she has a passion for archery, theres no helping that, the both of the young girls backed out of the shop. They were still looking back when a Frisbee landed at Setsuna's feet

"Hey! Give it here!" yelled a young boy. Then he gasped when he saw whose hands the Frisbee was in

"Hey, you need an extra?" Setsuna and Cherry asked, desperate for something to do rather than training

"Uh... The boy stuttered, trying to reject the girls politely "Sorry.. We already got five and we want to keep it an even number"

"Oh its no problem!" Cherry said with a smile, but anger written on the smile '5's an odd number you idiot'

"Hey... Wait a sec, 5 isnt an even..." Setsuna said, realizing 5 wasnt an even number

"See ya girls!" The boy said quickly, snatching back the Frisbee and running off

Setsuna and Cherry's smiles turned into frowns when they heard them laugh, calling them offensive names, the both of them sat down by the edge of the fountain and hung their heads down. People seemed to move away from the two girls wherever they went. Like they had a flesh-eating T-Virus from Umbrella Corps.

"Heads up!" cried one of the same boys, the frisbee was heading Setsuna and Cherry's way

"We got it!" the both of them exclaimed as they ran after the toy. Setsuna caught it and realized they flung herself too hard

"Look! I got it!" Setsuna shouted as he was still flying

"WATCH OUT!" Cherry yelled frantically and in fear, Setsuna slammed a pillar with strong force, and it began to topple.

"Oh no!" but when she used her strength to hold the pillar, she accidentally swung it and hit another one, then they all started to fall like dominoes!

"Yikes!" Cherry said, watching the hell that was about to begin

"Secchan..." Roxas mumbled, just noticing what was going on

"Sorry Dad..." Setsuna said as she ran by. "Be right back!"

"Oh no, oh no!" Natsumi rambled, who was still holding many vases. The pillars went in a circle and coming at her in both sides, but it stopped when they fell into each other, right above her and she sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Setsuna slipped and came sliding into her.

"Setsuna! Ms. Natsumi! Look out!" Cherry exclaimed, closing her eyes with her hands

"AAAH!!" Natsumi and Setsuna cried. CRASH! That did it. The entire town square crumbled into pieces!

"That was so cool!" Sora exclaimed, but Kairi whacked Sora with a book

Amidst the dust, Setsuna stood up, still holding the frisbee. The boy took it harshly "Nice catch. Swordfreak" he said sarcastically

"Oh, Secchan..." Roxas said as he came to Setsuna. Cherry followed suit. Before Roxas could say anything else, Natsumi popped out of the wreckage with a part of a vase stuck over her head

"This... is the last... STRAW, ROXAS!" Natsumi yelled, pulling the vase off her head and smashing it onto the ground. Soon the whole town began crowding angrily over Cherry, Setsuna and Roxas

"That two are nothing but a walking, talking disaster zone!" Hayner said angrily

"Yeah, they're too dangerous to be around **NORMAL** people!" Seifer said angrily

"C'mon guys, they didnt mean any harm; they're just kids..." Roxas said, trying to defend his daughter and niece and reason with the crowd "They just... cant control their strength and skill..."

"I'm warning you," Natsumi said waringly to Roxas "You keep those... those... **FUH-REAKS** away from here!

Everyone in the crowd agreed. "Yeah! Freaks!"

With that, the crowd dispersed, leaving Cherry, Setsuna, and Roxas standing there sadly, Cherry hid her eyes with her hair, shedding silent tears, she never wanted people to hate her, Roxas put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder and gave her a quick hug for comfort, and now, Setsuna and Chery are now official outcast to everyone in Twilight Town

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Cherry: Hmpf! I hate this chapter! Full of meanies!**

**Yomi: I know what you feel...**

**Nemesis: -taps Ivan regarding the said bonus-**

**Ivan: Oh right, thank you Nemesis, anyway, The said bonus that in thanks for reading this fanfic, a few Org XIII members put up with an idea singing Corbin Bleu's song "Push It To The Limit" from the Disney Movie "Jump In!" so here goes! Roxas and yours truly will be the main singers and Axel will be the additional!**

Roxas:**Yeah  
****Come on now****  
Here we go  
Let's do it**

Axel: **Yeeaah..**

Roxas, Ivan and Axel:**Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah**

Roxas: **I realized that this is where my heart is**

Ivan:** Now is the time to finish what i started**

Axel: **Can't worry bout what other people might say**

All:** It's who i am  
Gotta live my dream my own way  
****Work work it harder****  
Gotta take it farther****  
No holding back  
****You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
****Work work together  
****It's now or never  
****Show em how we shine we gotta**

Roxas: **Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
****Oh yeah  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Give it all we can give it  
****We're in it to win it  
****Oh yeah**

Axel and Ivan: **Push it push it to the limit limit**

**That's right**

Roxas: **Gonna turn it up  
****That's the way we do it now  
****No time to stop  
****The champions are in the house  
****Yeah we can be  
****Winners 'cause we understand  
****Our destiny is right here in our hands**

Axel:** Work work it harder  
****Gotta take it farther  
****No holding back  
****We reachin for the sky now  
****Be even better  
****Work work together  
****It's now or never  
****Show em how we fly we gotta**

Ivan:**Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Give it all we can give it  
****We're in it to win it  
****Oh yeah**

Axel and Roxas: **Gotta work it now  
****Work it out**

**We got it  
****Wanna hear the crowd  
****Everybody now  
****Gotta work it now  
****Work it out  
****Can't stop us  
****Gotta show them how  
****We gonna bring the house down**

Ivan:**Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
****Let's go  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Give it all we can give it  
****We're in it to win it**

Roxas, Ivan and Axel: **Oh yeah!  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
****Oh yeah  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Give it all we can give it  
****We're in it to win it  
****Oh yeah  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
****Oh yeah  
****Push it push it to the limit limit  
****Give it all we can give it  
****We're in it to win it  
****Oh yeah**

Roxas: **Push it to the limit...**

**Ivan: Hope ya'll love our singin and our Double Episode Special!**


	5. Double Half Special

**Ivan: Darn, Schools been a total DRAG, I cant make a long chapter of my other project so I'll only pay it off with a Quick Chapter of Secules!**

**Chapter 5: Go The Distance**

Later, Roxas, Setsuna and Cherry were sitting on a log on top of a hill in their back yard

"Secchan, Cherry" Roxas started "You shouldn't let those things they said back get into your heads..."

"But dad/uncle, they're right!" the duo started

"We are freaks..." Cherry said, letting her head drop dejectedly, few tears flowing from her eyes

"We try to fit in... but... we cant..." Setsuna said, then she admitted something secret to his father

"Sometimes... Me and Cherry feel like... like we dont belong here, You know... Supposed to be..."

"Somewhere else" Cherry finished up

"Secchan... Cherry..." Roxas tried to say somthing

"I know... it doesnt make any sense" with that, Setsuna and Cherry sighed, and they walked off, Roxas saw the two girls walk away and sigh sadly

Walking off by themselves, Setsuna and Cherry came to the edge of the hill, which looked off to the sea as the sunset over it, Setsuna picked up a rock and threw it to the sea, making it skip miles away, Cherry just stared at the setting sun, with the wind blowing her hair

Setsuna and Cherry **I have often dreamed**

**Of a far-off place**

**Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me.**

**Where the crowds will cheer**

**When they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be!**

As the sun went down, Setsuna and Cherry walked thru a forest and climbed up a tree. As they stood on the branch and looked at the beautiful sky, a shooting star passed by

Setsuna and Cherry: **I will find my way.**

**I can go the distance.**

**I'll be there someday**

**If I can be strong.**

**I know every mile will be worth my while.**

**I would go most anywhere to feel like I…**

**Belong…**

Later that night, Setsuna and Cherry trudged back to their house, where Roxas and Larxene were waiting

"Secchan" Roxas said. "Theres something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you..." Cherry knew where this is going, since she knows the whole story (Cherry was unmentioned when Roxas, Larxene and her found Setsuna)

Roxas led her into the house and the whole story came out, much to the archer-girl's knowledge, when they finished, Setsuna was dumbfounded

"But... If you found me..." Setsuna asked "Where did I come from? Why was I left here?"

Larxene then gave her something "This... was around your neck when we found you" said her mother, holding the medallion a few years back "It's the symbol of the Gods"

"This is it!" Setsuna exclaimed in realization "Dont you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the Temple of Negi and..." But then she realized that meant leaving her family and her only friend "Mom... Dad... Cherry... You three are the best parents and friend I ever had... but.. I got to know"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cherry cutted in "Im going along as well! I might look for a way as well... Same as you!" this made Setsuna remember something

""We're in this together"... Right?" Setsuna remembered that good old promise they kept, through thick and thin, Cherry was always at Setsuna's side, ready to help her

"Right!" Cherry gave a boyish smile and crossed arms with Setsuna, and Cherry looked at her uncle and aunt "Uncle Rox, Aunt Larx, thank you for everything... I promise I'll do my best, for all of us..." she said

"We understand Secchan... and your'e always welcome to the family Cherry" Larxene said and Roxas nodded

The next day, bright and early, Setsuna's parents gave her and Cherry a trenchcoat version of the Organization's cloak, in case it got cold, Setsuna and Cherry hugged Roxas and Larxene and began to leave

Setsuna and Cherry: **I am on my way!**

**I can go the distance!**

**I don't care how far,**

**Somehow I'll be strong!**

**I know every mile will be worth my while!**

**I would go most anywhere to find where I**

**Belong! **

Setsuna and Cherry finally reached the temple of the god, Negi

The temple was empty when he went inside; they stood there close to a HUGE statue of the great god, Negi Springfield sitting on a throne, Setsuna looked on the statue's shoulder and saw the same lightning symbol on his medallion, without knowing what to do, Setsuna and Cherry got down in one knee

"... Almighty Negi? Please, hear me and answer the question... Who am I? And where do I belong? I need to know" Setsuna said, she heard something about Cherry saying 'Master'

'I wonder...' Setsuna thought but she was cut down by the wind that blew inside torches illuminated the whole room

"Oookay... This is weird.." Cherry said weakly

Then, the statue's eyes flung open, it seemed that Negi possessed the statue and looked down to Setsuna "My girl... My little... Setsuna"

Given that, Setsuna had pretty much seen a statue COME TO LIFE, she screamed and tried to run, Cherry on the other hand, was still shocked but managed to give a respectful bow and said

"G...Great Master... Negi!" she was shaking while still bowing

"Whoa there, whats your hurry?" Negi asked, grabbing hold of Setsuna on his right hand, while scooping Cherry with his left, who is still in the same position "After all these years, is this the kind of hello you give your own father?" Cherry can be heard giggling by now

"Father!?" Setsuna asked in shock

"You JUST... found out?" Cherry asked between giggles that became into a fit of her own cute laughter

"Didn't know you had a famous father did you?" Negi asked rheotically "SURPRISE!" Look how you've grown Setsuna! You have your mother's old sword and my chin to match... Cherry, Its been a while my little, trusty apprentice! You've grown since Amaria teached you the basics! So, how's your training?" he said

"Oh... Uhm... Im still missing a few shots, Great Master" she said respectfully

"_I have to ask Cherry about something later..._ I dont get it... If youre my dad... then that would make me..."

"A God" Negi finished "Well... Part-god in your case and Cherry being a mortal if you know what I mean"

"A God... **A GOD!**" Setsuna stumbled back in amazement

"Hey, you wanted answers and by thunder you're old enough to know the truth!" Negi told her

"So then how come I'm just a mortal here... in this world?" Setsuna asked, a little saddened "Didnt you want me?"

:"Of course we did.." Negi answered "ou were very special to your mother and me. But someone stole you from us and turned you mortal…and only Gods can live on Mount Mahora"

"So you cant do a thing about it?" she asked

"I cant Setsuna.. But YOU can!" Negi stated, smiling

"Really? What? I'll... I'll do anything!" Setsuna asked

"Me too! ever since that... I was sent down here... I never saw my mother... Can I do it as well?!" Cherry asked, eyes flaming in determination

"Of course Cherry, if you two can prove yourselves to be true heroes on Earth, your God Essences will be restored!" Negi explained

"A true hero!" Setsuna said in awe while Cherry just thought 'Figured as much! Heehee!' "Great! Uh... Exactly, how do you become a hero?" she asked

"First, you must seek out Enchaos Ivan, he is the trainer of heroes"

"Seek out Enchaos Ivan... Right! I'll"

"Whoa, hold your horses!" Negi chuckled "Which reminds me..." he whistled and poofed a winged dog from the sky "You probably dont remember Cerberus, but you two go WAY back Setsuna"

Setsuna observed the winged dog in confusion. Then to jog his memory, Cerberus bonked his head against hers "Oh! Cerberus!" Setsuna said, hugging him "I missed ya old buddy!"

"OOOH!! WINGED DOG!! SO COOL!" Cherry exclaimed, she is fancies animal's with odd combinations, but she never, ever saw a winged dog before, Cerberus liked the comment and licked Cherry is response of saying 'Thanks' Cherry giggled at it

"He's a magnificent dog... With the brains of the bird" Negi said

Setsuna and Cherry then got into Cerberus' back "I'll find Enchaos Ivan! Become true heroes!" Setsuna said to her father

"Thats the spirit!"

"We wont let you down, dad!" Setsuna called and they rode off out of the temple and into the night

"Good luck, Setsuna" Negi smiled as the statue turns back to its original self

Setsuna and Cherry rode on Cerberus like a jet, even managing to keep control when Cerberus did barrel rolls, loop-de-loops and a Quadruple 360 turn

Setsuna and Cherry: **I will beat the odds!**

**I can go the distance!**

**I will face the world**

**Fearless, proud and strong!**

**I will please Negi,**

**I can go the distance**

'**Till I find my hero's welcome**

**Right…**

**Where…**

**I…**

**BELONG!**

**End of Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6: You're my one last hope Part 1**

The 2 girls and Cerberus arrived at an island on the see. It didnt look like much, since it was all fog and remains of a warrior statue seemed to be the only stuff residing besides overgrown plants

"Uh... You sure this is the right place?" Setsuna asked

"Eerie... and quite scary" Cherry said, Cerberus paid no heed to the archer and nodded at Setsuna

They explored all over the island until they wandered to a pond with 3 half-angels sparring at each other, Setsuna thought it was awesome, until a boy who has one right angel wing and left devil wing and tried to convince to join, in reply instead of a simple no one of the half-angel stabbed the boy by the shoulder with a few yells

"Yowza! You could have said no!" the boy said, removing the sword that is stuck on his shoulder "Cura..." he muttered, the wound faded away but it still hurts though

"Uhm excuse me..." Setsuna and Cherry asked "Can you help us? We're looking for a man named... Enchaos Ivan?"

The boy grabbed a strawberry from a bush (Im a strawberry-kid so I like it) "Jeez! Here goes with my formal name! Just call me Ivan" answered the boy, he had short, curly black hair, his eyes are also black, he wears a baggy pair of pants and a black shirt with a black polo jacket to boot

"Ivan!" Setsuna and Cherry shook Ivan's hands, but with Setsuna's great force on it, she squeezed it rather powerfully

"YOWZA!" Ivan yelled as he looked at his throbbing hand 'At least the blonde girl is not THAT powerful... although her nails are kinda... sharp like an arrow!' he thought 'Short nails... Sharp ones...'

"Boy am I glad to meet you! Im Setsuna Sakurazaki!" Just as soon she lets go of the helpless half-breed, Cerberus licked Ivan's left side, covering his left side full of drool "This is Cerberus!"

"And Im Cherry!" the young, energetic archer said

"Monster Dogs! Cripes!" Ivan said in disgust

The two girls didnt waste any time "I need your help. We want to become a hero... TRUE heroes!" they said. Ivan looked at Cherry and Setsuna rather half-annoyed and half-sad

"Sorry.. Cant help" Ivan said quickly with that, he went to his house and he slammed the door, which was the head of the dismembered statue that was statue around the isle

"Wait!" Cherry cried. Setsuna grabbed the door handle, not knowing her strength, she pulled the door completely off its hinges, where Ivan was still holding the other knob

"S-sorry. Why not?" Setsuna asked

"Two words: I AM RETIRED!" he shouted, slamming the door back

"Hey! Thats three words!" Cherry yelled back

"Look, we have to do this!" she explained as Ivan began to walk in his home after fixing the door "Havent you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you do ANYTHING?"

Ivan gave a meaningful look to Setsuna and Cherry, he sighed "...Come in, I wanna show you two girls something..." he led the two girls into his house "Be careful with that!" Ivan said when Setsuna hit his head on the mast to a ship. "That was part of the helicopter that Kevin Dooley stole in his escape from Umbrella Inc.!"

"Kevin Dooley?" Setsuna and Cherry asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah! Who do you think taught that guy to fly? Kenneth J. Sullivan?" Ivan asked. He then lead the two girls to a row into a multitude of various heroes "I trained all of those would-be heroes" he said

"Would-be??" Cherry asked quizically

"Yeap, you know, like Danny Phantom, Jorgen Von Strangle, Sora the Keyblader. Lotta weird names. And every one of them let me down. Flatter than a nail. None of them could go the distance..."

And then he walked into a statue that resembles a member of the old legend group "Ala Rubra" "And there was Rakan... Now there was a person who had it tall; the brawn, the durability. He could jab, take a hit, he could keep em comin! But... That doodle-head's brain of his never thinks before going in! One shot and PLONK! He's history..." he bashed the statue with his right hand, turning it into a pile of dust

Ivan sighed and continued with a sad look on his face... "Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was going to train the greatest Magic Swordsman and the Ultimate Archer.. So great, the Gods would create a constellation of them in the stars, and all of the people would say 'Thats Ivan's apprentices... Thats right...'" he plopped a scroll full of holes, and the sun shined thru it, SOMEhow resembling Setsuna and Cherry "But dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment..."

"But I'm different from those other guys! And so as Cherry! We can go the distance! We'll show you!" Setsuna yelled, Ivan got dragged into a dismembered shield

"Ya dont quit dont ya?" Ivan asked, groaning in pain as he rubs his sore bum

"Watch this! Ready Cherry?!"

"You bet!"

Setsuna threw the shield across the sea while Cherry made blind shots with her explosive arrows, making every hit with each arrow shot

"**HOLY... CRAP**" he said heavily

**To be continued!**


	6. The remaining half and Chapter7

Continuation!

**Chapter 6 Part 2: You're my last hope!**

After Ivan mocking Setsuna, Negi more over and trying to decline as harsh as possible, he got charred black by Negi's "Tios Dukos" spell

"Okay, okay! Jeesh, I'll do it!" Ivan said in defeat

"Yay!" Cherry jumped for joy

"When can we start? Can we start now?" Setsuna asked eagerly

"Chill!" Ivan said with a 'stop' gesture "Im just a Zanjutsu(Sword Art) Trainer, Im calling the Magic Teacher and Sniper to make things easier for you two" Ivan said as they stopped into 2 cottages, he went to the right where a small "Lunar" is written on it

"Lun? LUN!" Ivan knocked the door with the hilt of an old sword "You got a new kid!"

"Finally!" a man said in slight sarcasm, more joyous though, a man came out with a casual wear, but a contrast to Ivan's clothing, his name is Lunar, or entitled "Lunar of the Million Shots" or "Sniper Lunar" for his extreme accuracy in Archery and Ranged Weaponry

And the 5 of them (if you include Cerberus) went to another small cottage with words "Chachamaru" written on it, Ivan just cant help blushing when he usually goes to this particular cottage

"Uhm... Chacha?" Ivan knocked lightly

"Whats with him?" Cherry asked Lunar

"Love interest much..." Lunar shrugged

"I know, I know!" a female voice said, a woman came out, she had sea green hair, and a pair of robotic ears, her name is Chachamaru, Ivan's life-long permanent partner "So..." she asked

"We have a couple of hopefuls here Chacha!" Ivan said "We have to train them"

"Hey Ivan, I thought we quitted training 'would-be' heroes" Lunar said with finger movement when he said 'would-be'

"I know..." Ivan said lightly "But these two are different, maybe they have what it takes" Ivan said showing him Setsuna and Cherry "So... What do you say? With me?" Ivan raised a hand in the air

"Of course, my dear Ivan!" Chachamaru replied, raising her hand in the air

"Through thick and thin buddy!" Lunar raised his, and gave a triple hi-five

"Lets do it!" the Trainer Trio said

Ivan: **I've given up hope that someone would come along**

Ivan, Chacha and Lunar pulled out a silver trunk from Ivan's Secret "Stash o Weapons and Etc"

**A fella who'd ring the bell for once...**

Ivan took out a trophy with '1st place' on it, but after some dusting, it turned out to be 11th. Cerberus accidentally startled him, causing the trophy to land on his head

**... NOT the gong!"**

**The kind who wins trophies, wont settle for low fees, at least semi-pro fees**

Setsuna found Sephiroth's old sword, she swung it with her Yuunagi and both swords accidentally sliced up a tree, causing a tree get chopped causing it to fall on the Trainer Trio

Lunar: **But noooo! We get the green horn**

The Trainer Trio, Setsuna, Cherry and Cerberus began cleaning the place, picking up some weird stuff, a gunblade, a sword with "Cloud Strife's Property" written on it, a pretty worn out Kingdom Key(which kinda impaled Ivan's shoulder again) and others stuff, remaking an old training field

Ivan and Lunar: **I've been out to pasture, pal my ambition gone.**

**Content to spend our lazy days and graze our lawn.**

**But you need advisors, Satyrs but wiser, good merchandisers and…**

Chachamaru helped Setsuna hold up a magic bow that emanates fire while Cherry is using her own bow, but accidentally, Setsuna picked up Ivan and Cherry picked up Lunar, launching the two, sending them from various junk to a tree with their heads stuck inside it

**WHOOOOOOOOOAAA!**

**THERE GOES MY ULCER!**

Now Chacha, Ivan and Setsuna were doing aerobics while Lunar and Cherry did some Skeet by using the "Sagitta Magica" series instead of guns

Ivan: **I'm down to one last hope and I hope its you two**

Ivan measured Setsuna's power by trying to enchant Yuunagi with simple magic, but to failure, Setsuna's magic accidentally fired off a lightning bolt, making Ivan's hair stand up, going spiky and shook his head, while Lunar tried to make Cherry trying to aim a bullseye with a 50 pound bow, but since that she wasnt built for power and control yet, she missed, Lunar gestured to make Cherry shoot multiple arrows while Ivan made Setsuna make countless slashes and basic fire magic to shoot out from her hand

**Though Setsuna and Cherry, you're not exactly a dream come true. I've trained enough turkeys, who never came through.**

Setsuna and Cherry, with a spoon holding an egg in their mouths were trying to walk accross a tightrope, but loses their balance and the egg falls on Ivan and Lunar's heads, where its fried by sheer anger

**Kid youre my one last hope so youll just have to do**

Setsuna and Cherry's next job was to save a dummy from a burning stake

"Rules number 6: when rescuing an Innocent" Chacha told Setsuna

Setsuna swings from a rope and tries to grab her off the stake but instead pulls its head

"Always handly with care..." Chacha finished irritably

Lunar had now set up a number of targets and gave Cherry a "Buckshot" arrow, which he didnt notice, while Cherry got herself blindfolded

"Rule number 95: Concentrate" Lunar said

Cherry launched the arrow, but as lucked turned down Lunar, he got almost nailed in various places. Chacha, Ivan, Setsuna and Cerberus cringed with a "Whoa" out of Ivan and Setsuna's mouths

"Rule number 96: Aim!" Lunar shouted, while still in a tight spot

Setsuna tried again to save an Innocent in a snowy mountain top

Chachamaru: **Part-gods and Mortals have faced the odds and ended up a mockery**

She grabbed the dummy by the arm, but the rest of the pieces shattered into a mountain peak

**Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery**

Cherry tried again with her blindfold shots, but missed 60 percent of her shots, while Setsuna tried to use a Shinmei technique Ivan and Chachamaru thought, but only sliced half a rock

**To be a true shape shifting heroines, Cherry, Setsuna, is a dying art**

Setsuna, without even caring what happened, she sheated Yuunagi, and the rock she half-slashed shattered!

Cherry tried another blind fold shots

**It's like painting a masterpiece**

Setsuna and Cherry was surprised at their movements, they were amazed that Cherry's shots actually hit the full target board with her multi-shots, while Setsuna now perfected the Shinmei styles

**It's a work of art**

Ivan patted Setsuna and Cherry's shoulders with a wide grin

**It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you...**

Ivan, Chacha, Lunar, Cherry, Setsuna and Cerberus did some many different karate/sword/bow stances in the sunset

Ivan:** You have to continue to...**

Cherry, who was now 17 years old, with the same but bigger clothing and longer hair while Setsuna wears a black and white hakama, Cherry's shots are of purely perfect accuracy, while Setsuna was tested with Enchantment again, then as Setsuna tried again, the fire bursted from her hands, enchanting Yuunagi! but in the price of charring Ivan's face

**Grooooooooooooow!!**

"Now thats more like it!" the Trainer Trio exclaimed

Cherry and Setsuna are now in a deadly obstacle course where Chachamaru activated it

Lunar: **We're down to one last shot, and our last high note..**

Ivan blew the whistle and Setsuna began to course, with Cherry tailing her and Cerberus biting the living daylights out of him

**Our dreams are on you two, go make them come true**

Setsuna sliced the incoming weapons while Cherry shot the falling boulders that is syntesized out of Ivan's magic with Fire Cannon(In CABAL Online, there are multiple classes of magic attacks, from the Arrow, to Blast to Lance and to Cannon series) magic, making it turn into dust

**Climb that uphill slope**

A giant stone fist was coming down on Setsuna and Cherry, Cherry used Lightning Blasts while Setsuna bashed the remaining half with her magic-improved strength, causing it to turn into dust and rubble

**Keep pushing that envelope...**

Setsuna and Cherry went back to back as they deflected 4 incoming neptunes back to the water

**You two are my last hope...**

Setsuna grabbed the dummy Innocent and landed on a clearing where a 2 dozens of dummy targets show up, Cherry followed suit with Ice Lance blazing at her bowstring

Ivan, Chacha, and Lunar: **And its up to...**

Setsuna sliced the first dozen with her Zanganken while Cherry swiftly dashed into the other dozen (Which is in a line) and shot it with her Ice Lance attack

**YOUUUUUUUU!!**

The Trainer Trio and Cerberus started clapping after the duo finished the final test

"Did you see that!?" Setsuna shouted, head-butting Cerberus

"Next stop! Raccoon City!!" Cherry said

"Take it easy, Champs!" Lunar said.

"Yeah, Dont wear yourself out so much!" Ivan added

"We are so ready!" Cherry jumped twice as high she normally does "We wanna battle some zombies and monsters and more!"

"Save some innocents!" Setsuna added "You know, heroic stuff!"

"Well..." Ivan and Chacha said, unsure

"Aw come on you two!" Cherry whined with a big grin

"Okay then... Wanna road test?" Ivan activated his pactio, 4 black angel wings appear from his back "So saddle up, were heading for Raccoon City!" with that said, Chacha activated her pactio which is a contrast to Ivan's while Lunar just climbed into Cerberus, and Cherry and Setsuna did the same, and they flew away

"So whats in Raccoon City?" Setsuna and Cherry asked their teachers

"Lotta problems" Lunar said

"Might be high-tech, but its a BIG, tough town. Good place to build a good rep" Ivan added

"KYAAAAAAH!!" a female voice screamed

"Stand back Mistress!" a male voice, who was defending the screaming girl but he was heard that he yelled a scream of pain

"Sounds like our basic DID.." Chacha said

"Go!" Setsuna and Cherry said, pointing the direction where to go

"Damsel in DistrEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!" Lunar yelled as Cerberus flew down to mach 7 speed while Ivan and Chacha held hands and sticked back to back, spinning and resembling a speeding torpedo

"WOOOHOO!!" Ivan and Chacha yelled, to the fact the two lovers like thrilling dive speeds

**End of Chapter 6**

Ivan: Oookay! Here comes Konoka!

Konoka: Yay!

**Chapter 7 Damsel and Guardian in Distress**

Our heroes landed in a clearing of the forest. They spied through the bushes. There they spied two people, one was a man with grayish brown hair and a simple leather armor, his eyes were same as his hair, who was trying to balance himself while holding his bloodied arm, while the other one was a girl, who had long brown hair, wearing a black suit with a cross above the chest area of the suit and a black skirt (This is the costume Konoka used in the Mahora Festival). She was being chased by a monstrous zombie with a tentacle for its right hand. She was wading in a pond and her soaked clothes was slowing her down

"Not so fast!" growled the creature

"I swear, Nemesis..." threatened the girl "Put me down you freak or I'll!" she kicked out of him

"Ooh feisty, I like!" the creature, known as Nemesis, said.

Cherry suddenly disappeared and helped the injured boy

"How the heck..." Ivan said weakly

Setsuna was ready to help the poor girl but Lunar and Chacha were well aware about the "Action Impulse" was a REALLY bad idea...

"Okay... First... Ana..." Lunar said but the next thing he knew, Setsuna attacked the creature

"Ugh! You wench!" Nemesis said, attacking Setsuna, which was missed, Nemesis took the evasion chance and punched Setsuna in the gut, sending her into a tree

"YOWZA!" Ivan cringed, he is dead pissed now "No one hurts my friends!" but he was stopped by his partner

"Dont... She has to do it by herself..." Chachamaru calmly said, which soothe's Ivan's rage rather easily

"USE YOUR HEAD SETSUNA!" Ivan yelled

"Hmm..." Setsuna too it literally and ran, with Yuunagi ready for attack, she headbutted Nemesis, sending him in the air and Setsuna jumped high, using a combination of magic and swordsmanship, she flared Yuunagi with Lightning element and sliced Nemesis, exploding into bits!

Meanwhile, Cherry was helping the boy

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, the boy blushed a bit, but nodded weakly

"I... Think so.." he grunted as he felt a sharp pain in his left leg

"Dont move..." Cherry said half-sternly, she quickly healed the wound "There, you okay by now??"

He stood up, he became well

"Wow... Thanks!" the boy said with happiness written on his face, but cant help thinking 'I cant believe it, I got helped by a girl... so embarassing' he thought

"The names Konoka, my friends call me Kono-chan _if I DO have any friends"_ the girl named Konoka said

"Konoka-sama!" the boy walked beside his client, Konoka "Are you okay, mistress?"

"Im fine, thank you" she replied sarcastically, the boy took this as an insult and scratched his head with disappointment

"ANYway, who's that ponytailed girl?" the boy asked

"I her name's Setsuna, I called her Secchan for the very least" Konoka replied

"The name's Shirai, Im a guardian by trade" the boy, named Shirai, shook Setsuna's hand, as he lets go, he looks at Cherry "Who's that girl anyway?"

"Cherry"

"Excuse me?" Shirai pardoned, he turned 180 degrees and meets face to face with Cherry

"My name is Cherry, nice to meet you Shirai!" Cherry said, shaking her hand with his

'Warm... and soft...' Shirai thought when blushing "Uhm... ahh... Thanks for... healing me back there..." he stuttered, Cherry giggled and thinks Shirai's stuttering is super cute

"Oh! You're always welcome Shirai!" Cherry replied

"EARTH-TO-SETSUNA!" Ivan pushed Setsuna's head lightly with a finger "We have to go to Raccoon City remember?"

"Oh right.." Setsuna said

"I'll see you later, Secchan" Konoka said, leaving, going deeper into the forest, Ivan and Lunar were reprimanding Setsuna at this moment

"Ah! Konoka-sama! Matte!" Shirai said "Thank you again Cherry..." but he was stopped by a quick kiss on the cheek courtesy of the archer girl, he blushed madly and said "I... I'll see you later!" and he faded along with her client

"Hm, hm hm..." Ivan and Chacha took a mischevious look at Cherry, who just shot back a look that says "What?"

"Oh, nothing" Chacha replied

Meanwhile...

"I'm about... to rearrange... the cosmos" Fate explained throwing Max and Zexion into the ground "and the one... SCHLEMIEL who can mess it up... IS WALTZING AROUND... IN THE WOODS!**"**

Fate sent an explosion of fire everywhere, obliterating the forest, Konoka and Shirai ducked just in time while Max and Zexion... were not so lucky

"Matte! Matte!" Max said as he shook off the burning soot covering his body "We can still cut in his waltzing!"

"Good point" Fate said "Fortunately for the four of you buzzards, we still have time to correct this atrocious oversight. And this time... NO FOUL-UPS" Fate laughed as they got pulled into a dark cloud and they vanished

**End of Chapter 7**

Ivan: Yikes, looks like the girl and boy Setsuna and Cherry saved are actually working for Fate! Anyhoo, next chapter, Setsuna and Cherry Vs. the Hydra!

Cherry and Shirai holding hands: Read and review PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 8

**Ivan: Okay guys, I got into some trouble and it suddenly browned out! DAMMIT!! I am so mad! I was about to save it! -sigh- may I'll just post chapter 8 for now... I WASTED 3 DAMN HOURS FOR BOTH CHAPTERS! GRR!! -goes into a Hades rampage- okay.. im fine now, sorry, no doubles for today, just chapter 8...**

**Chapter 8: A place in need of a hero**

After a few hours of flying, they finally reach Raccoon City, a pretty high-tech city with all sorts of current day items. "Wow! That's all one town?" Setsuna asked.

"One town, a million troubles," Ivan said. "The one and only Raccoon City. The Big Olive itself. If you can make it here you can make it anywhere." They landed in a square and Raccoon City was indeed a bustling, busy city.

"Stick with us, kids," Chacha warned Cherry and Setsuna.

"The city is a mighty dangerous place," Lunar said just as a car zoomed past them, nearly running them over.

"Watch where you're going, numbskulls!" Rodrigo Juan Raval yelled.

"HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE!" Ivan yelled right back. "See what we mean? I'm telling ya! Whackos!"

"Hey, guys," said a cloaked person named Lexeaus. He whipped open his cloak at them and Lunar thought…NOT THAT!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, looking away, but Dario was merely hawking counterfeit merchandise.

"Ya wanna buy a watch?" he asked.

"Wow, looks good," Cherry said impressed, but pulled away by Lunar.

"She's not interested, alright?"

"Ah man, they looked so shiny," Cherry whined.

"Shiny…" Ivan observed but snapped the hell out of it. "They're fake kid," Ivan said as he bonked himself on the head. "I should know. I cheat at everything possible."

Soon, a man named Ben Bertolucci came by, preaching something rather unpleasant about the world ending. "Yes, yes. Thank you for the info! Yes, we'll go ponder that for a while!" Chacha told him. "Come on, just stare at the sidewalk. Don't make eye-contact…"

Ivan, Chacha, Lunar led Setsuna and Cherry throughout the city. "The people here are nuts! That's because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me, kid. You're gonna be just what the doctor ordered," Ivan told Setsuna. Soon they came across a group of traumatized and on-edge civilians. Cherry felt sorry for them out of whim

"It was tragic," moaned a blind girl named Toph. "We lost everything in the fire!"

"Everything…except old Appa here," said a man named Sokka, pointing at the giant bison

"Now were the fires before or after the earthquake?" asked a man named Zuko

"They were after the earthquake, I remember!" said another man named Iroh, who was trembling like the earthquake was still happening.

"But before the floods!" Toph added.

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate!" Azula exclaimed.

"Raccoon City has certainly gone downhill in a hurry," Iroh sighed.

"Tell me about it," Azula agreed. "Seems like every time I turn around, there' some new monster wreakin' havoc!"

"All we need now is a plague of Lickers," Sokka moaned.

Suddenly, a Licker(they are fast, red zombies in RE: Umbrella Chronicles) walked by and said, "Yo". It wasn't exactly a dangerous Licker, but it was enough to freak the people out.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" they all screamed.

"That's it! I'm joining the Fire Navy!" Azula snapped.

"'Scuse me," came a voice. The civilians turned around to see Cherry.

"It seems to me that what you folks need is…a couple of heroines!" Setsuna finished

The civilians looked at Chris with dry, unimpressed faces. For a moment, no one spoke. Then finally, Zuko asked, "Yeah? And who are you?"

Cerberus nudged his masters forward encouragingly, along with Lunar. "I'm Setsuna and she's Cherry," she began, "and uh…We happen to be…heroines!"

The people just laughed. "Is that so? Have you ever saved the town before?" Azula challenged.

"Uh…well…no…"

"Uh-huh. Have ya ever reversed a natural disaster?" Zuko asked.

"Uh, no. Not exactly, but…"

"Aw, listen to this…he's just another superhero created from accident with no experience!" Zuko scoffed and added sarcastically, "This we need!"

The civilians were then about to leave, but Ivan, Chacha and Lunar were not about to let all their hard work go to waste. "Don't you pea-brains get it?! These kids is the genuine article!" Ivan yelled.

"Yeah, she's A-Class one of a kind," Chacha added.

"She's so great, she makes Superman seem like a joke!" Lunar finished. "Now who's Superman?"

"Hey," Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow, "aren't those the three kids who trained Jacobus Rakan?"

Ivan's buttons were pushed. "Watch it, pal!" he warned through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you're right…" Zuko agreed. "Hey, uh, nice job on that brain! Ya missed a spot!" he laughed mockingly.

"I GOT YOUR BRAIN! RIGHT HERE!" Ivan screamed. He had lost his temper and was now on top of the man, who had taunted him, punching him like his life depended on it.

"IVAN!" Cherry groaned, pulling him off of Zuko, along with Chachamaru and Setsuna helping. "Take it easy!"

"What are you, crazy?!" Zuko exclaimed as he got onto his feet with a black eye and a hole in his pants revealing white boxers with red polka dots.

"We need a PROFESSIONAL hero, NOT an amateur!" Toph stated to Setsuna, then starting to walk off again with the other civilians.

"But wait! Stop!" Setsuna called in vain after the people, who were walking away. He sighed and leaned his back into the shadow of a wall and sank down into a sitting position. "How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?"

"Well get our chance," Cherry assured her.

"You just need some kind of catastrophe…or disaster," Ivan added. Cerberus nodded in agreement.

Just then, a girl began pushing her way through the people in the city. "Please! Help! Please!" she begged. "There's been a terrible accident!"

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna muttered, recognizing her.

"Speaking of disasters!" Ivan muttered under his breath, but Setsuna heard that comment and glared warningly at him.

"Cherry! Secchan!" Konoka breathed heavily, "Thank goodness!"

"What happened?" Cherry and Setsuna asked.

After catching her breath, Konoka explained, "Outside of town…two little kids along with Shirai…they were playing in the gorge. There was this rockslide! A terrible rockslide! They're trapped!"

"Kids…? Trapped?" Chris whispered. "Ivan, Chachamaru, Lunar! This is great!"

"WHAT?! SHIRAI'S TRAPPED?!" Cherry asked worryingly

"You're really choked up about this, aren't you?" Konoka asked sarcastically.

"Come on!" Setsuna said excitedly. He lifted Konoka onto Cerberus.

"No!" Konoka babbled. "Y-you don't understand, I have this…" They took off. "…terrible fear of HEIGHTS!"

Konoka screamed and held onto Setsuna tightly. Cerberus was just glad to find a way to torture the girl. Cherry doesnt like whats going to happen though

"We're right behind ya, Setsuna!" Darren called as he and his partner and his friend chased after Setsuna, Cherry, Konoka and Cerberus. "Whoa! I'm way behind you, Setsuna," Darren panted. "Man! I got a self wedgie!"

Cerberus landed in a nearby gorge and Konoka was totally airsick. "Ugh…" she moaned.

"You okay?" Setsuna asked as she and Cherry climbed off Cerberus.

"I'll be fine. Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery," she groaned as she placed her hand over her mouth, looking ready to blow chunk. And Cerberus happily obliged as he bucked her off his back and into Setsuna's arms.

"HELP!" came a child's voice. "I can't breathe!" Chris looked into the gorge and saw a huge boulder, under which the two kids Konoka spoke of appeared to be trapped.

"Arrgh! Damn!" Shirai tried to push the rocks out of the way "WHY DO I HAVE TO LEAVE MY SWORD BEHIND!?"

"Shirai!" Cherry tried to pull the rocks

"Get us out!" the other coughed. "Hurry!"

"We're suffocating!" the first one choked. Setsuna snapped into action and flew over to save the kids.

"SOMEBODY CALL IX-I-I!"

"Easy, guys, you'll be alright," Setsuna assured them.

"We can't last much longer!" cried one of the kids.

"Get us out before we get crushed!"

Setsuna took a deep breath as she put her hands under the boulder and, with much strain; she lifted it above her head. The two little kids, who turned out to be Max and Zexion in their younger selves that Max magiced up for them, quickly crawled out of the crevice they'd been trapped in. Shirai just got out, and got a 'death hug' from Cherry

"Waah! Shirai!! Are you okay?!" asked a teary Cherry

"I...Im... Fine" he stuttered again

"How you kids doin'?" Setsuna asked.

"We're okay now!" Max said.

"Jeepers, Miss!" Zexion admired, "you're really strong!"

"Well, just…" Chris grunted, since he was still trying to hold up the boulder. "…Try to be a little more careful now, okay kids?"

"We sure will!" they said, scampering off. Chris threw the boulder aside and the crowd of civilians that were nearby lightly clapped.

"Hey! You two! Wait!" Shirai sighed "Sorry to make the moment short Cherry, but I have to go..."

"Its okay Shirai!" Cherry smiled, wiping her tears away "As long you're fine, Im happy" she blushed lightly and he left

'Why does my heart beat SO fast when Im close to her...' Shirai thought, tailing the other two boys

The two minions climbed up to a small indent in the mountain, where their boss, Fate, was waiting on a stone seat, eating a bowl full of delectable mixture of assorted candies. "Stirring performance, kids," he said, eating a lollipop. "I was really moved."

"'Jeepers…MISTER?" Max mocked to Zexion as Zexion turned them back to normal teenagers.

"I was going for INNOCENCE!" Zexion said theatrically.

"And hey, two thumbs WAY, WAY up for our leading lady. What a dish. What a doll, specially our little client here" Fate snickered, holding two thumbs up, that both were sparking with flames.

"Get out of there you big lugs, while you still can," Konoka muttered, staring down at the gorge where Setsuna still stood.

Finally, Ivan, Chachamaru and Lunar caught up with Setsuna, Cherry and Cerberus, panting as if their lives defended on it…which it kinda did. "Ivan!" Setsuna said, excitedly. "I did great! They even applauded…sort-of." Suddenly, they heard a growl.

"I hate to burst your bubble, kid," Ivan said as the two of them stared into an inky, black cave at a pair of glowing yellow eyes, "But that ain't applause…" A huge, black claw rose and pulled the rest of the body; it was attached to, out of the cave.

"G-G-G-G-G-Guys…what do you call that thing?" Setsuna asked nervously as the creature was a Hydra!

"TWO WORDS:" Ivan screamed, "AM-SCRAY!" He, Chacha and Lunar ran for cover in a classic cartoon manner. And Ivan and Chacha cant fight due to the fact their magic energies were drained good

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Fate's voice echoed from up in the mountain.

The Hydra advanced towards Chris, who just backed up, because she couldn't think of anything better to do. "That's it. Dance around! Avoid it!" Lunar coached from the sidelines. Chris dodged and feigned. While Cherry did backup shots with Arrows of Light

"Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!" Chacha shouted. The Hydra snapped and teased Setsuna with its long neck, its body could stand still while its head did all the work!

"Slide with your feet to your left!" Setsuna went the wrong way. "MMGH! Your other left!" Ivan moaned.

The Hydra flipped Setsuna over backwards and her sword went flying out of her hands and into the stone behind her. Shee stood up, holding an 'imaginary' sword until she realized that it was behind her. The Hydra had sunk its teeth into their stone arena and dragged them out with no effort it seemed, simply to show off its incredible strength. Setsuna threw a huge slab of rock at it, which it caught in its mouth and shattered in a single chomp and it chuckled evilly. This time it was Cherry's turn, she took out a wakizashi from her long sleeves like magic, and began distracting the Hydra

"Over here you over sized bum!" Cherry taunted, this made the Hydra growl and charge for her, she did an elegant dance of dodges as she dodges, Shirai gawked in awe as he sees the girl that _just kissed him_ a few days back dance ever-so-beautifully

"Oh... My... Gods... She's so awesome!" Shirai blurted out, Fate heard this and whacked Shirai with a slab of wood "OW!"

"You're siding with me and you're siding that.. that.. girl!" Fate yelled, charring him with fire, Shirai ignored the fire that shot him, all he cares is just watching Cherry fight

Setsuna quickly retreated to his sword, but before she reached it, the hydra lunged at him. Thinking fast, Setsuna grabbed its jaws and twisted its neck, subduing it for a few seconds. Just as she got her sword again, the Hydra used its tongue like a finger, wound it around Setsuna's ankle and flipped her up high into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Setsuna screamed.

"SECCHAAN!" Cherry tried to reach and help her friend but the Hydra's tongue just caught her

Setsuna and Cherry came back down and the Dragon happily gulped tehm down. The crowd gasped and Ivan, Chacha and Lunar groaned. The Hydra belched happily as Konoka clutched her throat in disgust. "Ungh!"

The Hydra chuckled to itself again and the crowd screamed as it lunged toward it. But then, it stopped. Something was happening inside its throat. It peered down and out sliced Cherry and Setsuna! The Hydra, now in two pieces; head and body, collapsed and the crowd of citizens gave a pretty decent applauding this time around.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU'RE BAD! OK!" Ivan cheered.

"Gee guys…" a disoriented Setsuna said.

"That…that wasn't so hard…" She and cherry collapsed in a pool of slime.

"Kids, kids, kids!" Ivan checked them out. "How many fingers do you see?"

Setsuna and Cherry, who was seeing triple, answered, "Fifteen…?"

"Ah, close enough. Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Ivan said as he, Chacha and Lunar helped Setsuna andCherry up.

Up on the mountain, Max was hyperventilating and Zexion was shaking while Shirai just looked at Cherry dreamily again which Fate didnt notice. The Hydra was dead? "Guys, guys, relax!" Fate smiled. "It's only half-time!"

Setsuna and Cherry was walking away with Lunar, Ivan and Chacha when they heard a sound. "That doesn't sound good," Lunar declared. They looked up and saw that the headless hydra was standing up! Its long and severed neck was healing and suddenly it sprouted THREE MORE HEADS! A three headed hydra!

"DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!" Ivan confirmed, handing Setsuna her sword again as the hero/heroine trainer took cover. while Lunar had no choice but give Cherry his own bow the "Aurora Star" which flared gold and silver

Setsuna whistled for Cerberus, who immediately flew in to help as it started to rain. Setsuna got on Cerberus's back and flew around and around avoiding any purple fire blasts from the three Hydra heads; she began slicing one head after another with her sword. Of course, after one head was blasted off, three more took its place. Chris kept slicing and blasting and the heads just kept multiplying and multiplying until there were 50 heads!

Cherry on the other hand, kept using the Aurora Star's Sagitta Magica until the heads became 50! making a hundred!

"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD-SLICING/PIERCING THING!" the three siblings screamed. Cherry was thrown away into a rock, but she was still well conditioned and still kept holding some of the heads off, mainly running at ninja speed

Setsuna kicked Cerberus in the side, ordering him to fly higher, "Ya!" They were doing fine, getting the heads to smash into one another, until a blow from one of the heads whipped Setsuna and Cerberus apart. Setsuna fell into the forest of necks and slid down one like a slide. "GUYS! I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS ONE IN BASIC TRAINING! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She was about to slide into a mouth, but Cherry shot a poweful Fire Blast in an attempt to stop the Hydra from eating Setsuna again while she was still on the neck. It missed and the explosion tossed Setsuna out of the tangle of necks and onto the side of a cliff. Before she could even grab on, the Hydra's claw pinned her to the wall of the cliff. There was nothing she could do now…

"SECCHAN! NO!" Cherry was weak now, Aurora Star's power began to weaken as it fades into a small necklace, clinging on Cherry's neck

"My favorite part of the game," Fate observed and smiled. "**Sudden death**…"

…or was there? Setsuna charged all of the energy left inside of her and struck the mountain with her magic enchanted fist creating a huge fissure. The mountain began to fall apart and in seconds it buried the Hydra…and Setsuna along with it. All that remained was a black claw clenched into a fist.

"Oh, no…" Ivan whispered sadly, "There goes another one. Just like Racan."

"Game. Set. Match," Fate smiled fiendishly as he placed a cigar into his mouth and lit it with his thumb. Suddenly, the fist of the monster began to move. People thought it was still alive, until they saw that Setsuna had been inside it the whole time and had just now pried her way out. She was pretty disoriented and her suit was torn-up…but she's breathing! The crowd first paused, and then they went wild! Setsuna smiled and stepped out of the claw, waving at the spectators. The civilians lifted him upon their shoulders and carried him around. Cherry just gave a simple smile and the crowd carried her also

"Ivan, Chacha, Lunar," Setsuna panted. "You gotta admit…THAT…was pretty heroic!"

"Oooh.. Im... So... Tired" Cherry fell into a peaceful sleep while Ivan and Chacha held hands and casted a double magic, creating a magic stretcher, carrying the sleeping girl, Chacha gave a smile and carried the sleeping archer-girl, and Chachamaru sensed something rather odd while Cherry snuggled closer to Chachamaru muttering a 'mommy'

_"Mom?" asked a young girl, trying to call her foster mother who looks like 15 years old_

_"Yes? Cherry?" the other one, a taller one said_

_"Will you teach me magic?" the young one, known as Cherry, said with kindness_

_"Hmm... No!" the older one teased with a playful 'stick-out-tongue'_

_"Mooom!" Cherry pouted, the woman chuckled and carried the girl_

_"Okay, okay, dear, I wll" the older one said, still chuckling_

_"Yay!" Cherry was happy "Thanks Mom!"_

Chachamaru kept on staring at Cherry 'Who is this child's mother?' She thought, thinking too hard might cause small problems to the green-haired girl, 'And... why does that woman sounds half like me and half like Mother?(The mother she was mentioning was Chao Lingshen, check out Ask The Negima Crew for full details)' She thought of a particular Muse

"YA DID IT, KID! YOU DID IT YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE! LITERALLY!" Ivan cheered he and Lunar jumped for joy. Fate however, was infuriated. He grew red with anger and his cigar just burned up and squeezed his minions' heads with his fists.

"Averruncus…mad…" Max gagged.

"Well," Konoka smiled, pretty impressed. "What do you know?" And she applauded too.

**End of Chapter 8**

Ivan: Okay... Looks like Shirai is getting goo-goo eyes of Cherry

Shirai: HEY!

Ivan: And Cherry has a mysterious past! Who is the woman that was Cherry's mother that Chachamaru saw?! SO MUCH MYSTERY! SO MUCH PARODYNESS! WE WILL FIND OUT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS OF SECULES! With my personal chapter "Visions" after "Zeroes To Heroes"!


	8. Chapter 9 and 10

**Chapter 9: Zeroes To Heroines**

Chao, Eva, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka could be seen in the gallery next to a picture of Setsuna and Cherry fighting the Hydra "From that day on, Setsuna could do no wrong. She was hot that steam actually looked cool!" Chao narrated as they began to sing

Eva: **Bless my soul, Setsuna was on a roll**

Haruna: **Person of the week in every week opinion poll**

A plate with Setsuna and Cherry on it started rolling giving you the impression they were running

Yue: **What a pro!**

Nodoka: **Setsuna and Cherry could stop a show**

Chao: **Point them at a monster and you're talking S.R.O.**

All: **They were no one**

Eva and Haruna: **A zero, zero**

Chigusa went up to Setsuna with her demons, only to be stripped with Setsuna's sword, much to Chigusa's embarassment, while Cherry just laughed as heck, while Chigusa's demons are fried with Cherry's arrows

**Now they're honchos!**

All: **They're our heroines!**

Nodoka: **Here were kids with their act down pat**

BONK! Setsuna and Cerberus had headbutted each other as their best friend thing, while Setsuna and Cherry crossed arms with a smirk on their faces

All: **Zeroes to heroines in no time flat. Zeroes to Heroines**

Fate threw out a model of Chigusa he had sent to kill Setsuna and Cherry

Chao: **Just like that**

SNAP!

All: **When they smiled the boys went wild with oohs and aahs**

Setsun and Cherry were now walking through a crowd of boys yelling their names like in a football league

Yue: **And they slapped their faces on every vase**

Yue showed Setsuna and Cherry's faces (seperate vases) only to have Haruna

BONK!

Haruna: **On every 'Vahse'!**

CLUN-CLUNK!

Yue crashed the two vases on Haruna's head

All: **From appearance fees and royalties our girls had cash to burn**

Setsuna and Cherry became so popular they were now being paid for public appearances. And we see Lunar and Ivan picking up a few wads of cash and threw them back into the others, because they do not like the problem Ivan has the "Money Overload" while Chacha just stared at Ivan and Cherry, and she chuckled

**Now nouveau riche and famous, they could tell you what the two girls earned**

Turns out Setsuna used the money to buy Roxas and Larxene a mansion

**Say Amen, there they go again**

A Tanaka robot charged at Cherry, but Cherry just gave a 'bye-bye' expression and she shoots an arrow at the head and Setsuna sliced it into half

Eva and Nodoka: **Sweet and undefeated, and an awesome ten for ten**

They held up a sign of the number 10 to show their score

All: **Folks lined up just to watch them go**

Yue: **And these perfect packages packed a pair of pretty faces**

Boys were trying to gaze into Cherry and Setsuna's eyes and Cherry was sorta happy when boys wanted him, Setsuna on the other hand, feels half happy about it

All: **Setsuna n Cherry, they come, they see, they conquer. Honey, the crowds were going bonkers**

Setsuna and Cherry flew onto Cerberus heading straight into a Tyrant, and the next thing you knew the creature is as good as dead

**They showed the moxie, brains and spunk!**

A giant leech was about to take a bite out of Setsuna's head only for its tongue to get pulled on and Cherry using it like a guitar string and pierced it with an arrow

All: **From zeroes to heroines,**

Yue: **A couple of major hunks**

Yue had made a statue of Setsuna and Cherry

All: **From zeroes to heroines**

Chao: **And who'da thunk?**

Now the girls were dancing as the music sped up

Chao: **Who put the 'INE' in Heroine?**

Chao sung while holding a shield and a sword

All and Chorus: **Setsuna and Cherry!**

Nodoka: **Whose daring deeds are great theatre?**

Nodoka had a theatre mask on and Setsuna, Cherry, Ivan, Chacha, Lunar and Cerberus were watching a play about Setsuna and Cherry

**'Setsuna and Cherry!'**

Eva: **Arent they bold?**

A bunch of statues: **No one braver!**

Haruna and Yue: **Are they sweet?**

All and Chorus: **Our favorite flavors**

Eva: **Setsuna 'n Cherry, our girls**

The girls were dancing harder than ever now

All: **Bless my soul, Setsuna and Chere were on a roll! Undefeated**

Fate was starting to get pissed off with the fact that every man/woman/monster he hires to get rid of Setsuna and Cherry keep getting defeated

**Riding high!**

Chao: **And the nicest gals.**

Eva, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka: **Not conceited**

All: **They were no one! Zeroes, Zeroes**

A Volcano blows its top

**Now theyre honchos! They're our heroines**

Setsuna stopped it by using an Ice magic while Cherry did the same as she used Ice Cannon

**They hit the heights at breakneck speed**

Setsuna, Cherry and Cerberus flew under a constellation's skirt causing it to fly up, confusing a number of astrologers

Chao and chorus: **From zeroes to heroines**

Fate banged his head on the table

All: **Setsun and Cherry are heroines**

Setsuna and Cherry implanted their hands on seperate wet cement

**Now they're heroiiiiiiiiines!**

Many past scenes were being shown now.

Chao: **Yes indeed**

Now, Fate was mad. Fuming. Literally! "Pull!" he yelled. Max and Zexion threw another collector's vase with Setsuna's face on it up on the air for Fate to destroy it with a stone spear

_"Nice shootn', whitehead" _Konoka and Shirai said, smirking at his anger

"I cant believe these brats!" Fate huffed "I throw **EVERYTHING** I've got at them, and it doesnt even..." he looked down on Zexion's feet "What. Are. **THOSE?**" Zexion was wearing new sneakers, endorsed by Setsuna and Cherry themselves!

"Uh... I dunno... I thought they looked kinda... good" Zexion explained, smiling nervously

"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this _bozo..._" Fate began, his head lighting with flames "or the entire scheme I've been setting up for **FOURTEEN YEARS...** Goes up in smoke. And you... _are wearing... THEIR... __**MERCHANDISE?!**_"

Just them when he was going to maim his minion, he heard a slurping sound. Max and Shirai were drinking some of Cherry's endorsed sports drink "Your problem" Shirai turned back and threw his bottle at Max

"Oh... Damn..." Max muttered, shrinking in fear

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!"** Fate blew a gasket. Literally. The whole mountain jumped with an explosion and Setsuna, Cherry, Ivan, Chacha, Lunar and Cerberus could have sword they heard something

"You hear that?" Lunar asked

"Ehh... No" Ivan and Chacha replied bluntly

Back at the mountain, everything was turned into a crisp, except Konoka and Shirai and they chuckled "Looks like your game's over." Konoka said

"Setsuna and Cherry are hitting every curve you throw at em!" Shirai said

Fate got an idea from Shirai's choice of words as he and Konoka looked down the ledge to see Setsuna and Cherry "Oh yeah... Heheheh... I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the RIGHT curves at them, you two" Fate hinted

"_Dont even go there"_Shirai and Konoka said, warningly

"See, they gotta have... a weakness because everyones got... a weakness! I mean for... what... that Rakan kid has below 75 IQ, for Krichevskoy, hey, he choked at the black pretzel. Okay?" Fate elaborated "We simply need to find out the two brats' weaknesses"

"We've done our part. Use your little imps!" Shirai said, referring to Max and Zexion with a sword held up, pointing at Fate's neck

"_They couldnt handle Setsuna as a baby._ I need someone who can... handle Setsuna as a person and blondie as a... girl" Fate smirked, devilishly.

"Hey, I've sworn off girl-handling" Shirai declared

"And I've sworn off THAT kind of handling too" Konoka declared at the same time

"Which is good, because actually, that's what got you two into this whole jam in the first place hm?" Fate said, weaving two diferrent holographic memories out of smoke, revealing a past Jill being held by a man named Laharl and the other hand revealing a past Shirai hugging a girl named Flonne, and they saw each other and Laharl dropped Konoka while Flonne shoved Shirai off, and went into each other, leaving the past Konoka to cry while Shirai just stood there, kneeling with grieving pain combined "You sold your souls to me to save your lovers. And how does those creeps thank you? BY RUNNING OFF WITH EACH OTHER. They hurt you real bad, didnt they?"

"Look. I learned my lesson. Okay?" Konoka waved the smoke away, pained by the memory

"Dont even remind me!" Shirai sneered, slashing the mist and Fate, but the Fate he sliced was just a hologram, the real Fate reappeared again in front of them

"Which is why... I got a feeling you two are gonna leap at my new offer" Fate said "Okay? You two, give me the key to bringing down those two brats, and **I GIVE YOU** the thing you two crave the most in the entire cosmos!" Fate dragged the two beside him and whispered audibly "Your freedom..."

Back at the museum in the Temple of Negi, Setsuna was talking to Negi again while Cherry just smiled while sitting at Negi's shoulder, whispering some stuff "Ha! You shoulda been there, dad!" she said "I bashed Chigusa! Grappled with the Tyrant! Just like the guys told me and Cherry: We analyzed the situation, controlled my strength and Cherry's skills... and KICKED!" she punched Cerberus, who pretended to die. "The crowds went _wild_!" Setsuna and Cherry made a fake cheering sound "_Thank you, thank you_"

"Ha!" Negi laughed "You're doing great, Secchan. You're doing your old man proud!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, dad" Setsuna smiled "I've been waiting for this day a long time."

"What day is it?" Negi asked

'Oh boy, here comes the big bomb' Cherry closed her eyes, preparing for something expected

"Well... You know, the day... Me and Cherry rejoin the Gods!" Setsuna said, hopefully

"You two have done wonderfully. You really have" Negi explained "But I'm afraid you two, well, just... are not quite _there_ yet. You haven't proven yourselves as _true_ heroines"

"But dad... We've beaten every single monster and zombe we've come up against. W-were the most famous people in the entire world, Heck... W..W...Were an action figure!" Setsuna protested, desperately holding up a couple of action figures of her and Cherry and squeezed its sides, and its arms started to attack

"Well, yeah, but theres more to it than that. Being famous isnt the same as being a _TRUE HERO,_" Negi explained

"What more can we do?"

"Its something you have to discover for yourselves, my child"

"I dont understand..." Setsuna said as she stared at her father's statue, sadly

"You will in time, but you have to look inside your heart..." Negi said distantly "Move along now Cherry..." he said, just in time, Cherry hopped her way out off the statue before it became lifeless once more.

"**Wait!**" But it was too late. "**RRRRRAAAGH!**" Setsuna groaned, pounding the floor of the museum

"...Setsuna..." Cherry looked at Setsuna distantly, with sadness filling her eyes

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chapter 10: Jill and Shirai wont say they're in love**

The next day, a tour bus was going past Setsuna's mansion "On your left we have Setsuna's Villa. Our next stop is the gift shop where you can pick up the great heroes comics" said the tour guide named Aang

Inside Setsuna's mansion, Setsuna was having her portrait painted and he had to pose wearing Scar the lion's skin. Ivan was reading her schedule to her, while Chacha was busy counting the money for the crew while Lunar and Cherry were outside, doing some intense training

"At one, you got an appointment with Chizuru Naba. She's got a problem with kids. I'd advise you not to wear your new sneakers" Ivan said, reading out the sched

"Ivan..."

"I told you DONT MOVE!" said the painter. Setsuna resumed his pose quickly

"... Dante's (From DMC3) place at three, we've got to slay some demons with him, Demon hunters, go figure!" Ivan continued

"Ivan... WHATS THE POINT?!" Setsuna yelled, throwing her shield and sword down

"DAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" The painted screeched, painting scribbles that resemble Setsuna's face got exploded in a cartoon fashion "THATS IT!" he stormed off

"Keep your shoes on, pal!" Ivan snapped at the painter, the painter just smashed his palette onto Ivan, giving him a bad Satan-face of paint. He then continued storming out of the room "What do you mean 'whats the point?'" Ivan asked Setsuna

"You want to go to Raccoon City, dont you?" Chacha continued

"Yeah." Setsuna agreed, taking off the lion's sking "But this stuff doesnt seem to be getting me anywhere, just then Cherry and Lunar entered the mansion, Cherry's clothes are almost torn out, due to her massive, intense training and most of the fanboy's attacks of autographs and "acquiring" her bow and she heard everything with her new technique of hearing anything she focuses on hearing

"I need a new pair of clothes, be right back" Cherry zoomed to her room and returned with a new version of her clothes, the only difference its angelic white rather than her original green "Okay I'm back" she said

"That was fast" Lunar gave out a 'How the heck did you do that?' expression

"I think I'm sorta agreeing with Setsuna here, what ever she says, thats my opinion too, almost" Cherry pointed out

"You cant quit now, Im countin on ya!" Ivan told her

"I gave everything I had..."

Ivan sighed. He knew it was time for some pep-talk "Listen to me Setsuna" he began "I've seen em all. I'm tellin ya, and this is the honest-to-God truth: You two got something I've never seen before!"

"Really?" Setsuna asked, sounding pretty unconvinced

"I can feel it right down in these long legs of mine" Ivan reassured him. Lunar went to the door to close it, since he forgot "Theres nothing you two cant do, Setsuna" Ivan smiled and Setsuna smiled back

Suddenly, the front door burst open and a dozen crazed fanboys swarmed over to Setsuna "Hey! Its Secchan!" they screamed

"Its her! May I have your autograph!?" they shouted, the boys are squirming over Setsuna, Chachamaru and Cherry just cringed at this freaky sight

"Lun, what-the-hell-did-you-do!?" Ivan asked rather angrily at Lunar, whose face got stepped on multiple foot prints

"I Dunno!" he shot back "I was just about to close the door then BAM! Goes the attack! My sore face..." he said, rubbing his face

"Guys..." Setsuna gasped "HELP!"

"Escape plan beta!" Ivan said

"Gotcha!"

Chachamaru whistled. "Hey, where did she go?" asked the fan-boys. Setsuna just. disappeared!

"There she goes! On the veranda!" Lunar yelled, luring the girls away. They all roared and stampeded out the door, with the Trainer Trio chasing them away "Yahaha!" they laughed to themselves

The door slowly seemed to close by itself. But it was really Shirai and Konoka, Cherry give out a powerful fangirl scream and yelles "SHIRAI-KUUN!!" the said girl rushed over to Shirai, giving him a rather embarrassing welcome "I missed you!!" she said, rubbing her cheek against his

"I.. I missed you too Cherry!" Shirai choked out from the mega-blush he's having, but managed to smile at all of this

Meanwhile, Konoka spied for Setsuna until she found her boots under a curtain

"Let's see..." she said "What could be behind CURTAIN NUMBER ONE?"

"Ah! Kono-chan!" Setsuna gasped, her voice cracking

"Ahah!" Konoka giggled "Its alright now Secchan; the sea of raging HORMONES has passed!" she said between giggles

"Gee... hey," Setsuna said, chuckling nervously "It's great to see you. I...I missed you" she looked at a blushing Shirai who was being hugged by Cherry "Uhh.. whats with Shirai?" she asked Konoka

"Girl issues, Dont know the rest" Konoka said

"So this is what heroines do on their days off?" Konoka asked, sitting on a couch

"Man! This place's got everything!" Shirai said cooly, belly-flopping a bean bang

"Were not heroines, really" Setsuna and Cherry replied nervously

"Sure you are!" Shirai said, making a cool smile that could make a fangirl faint at his smile, but Cherry just blushed beet red

"Everyone in the city thinks youre the greatest thing since they put _Disgaea_ and _Negima_ together!" Konoka finished

"We know..." Setsuna and Cherry laughed

"Its really crazy here" Cherry said

"You know we cant go anywhere being mobbed, I mean..." Setsuna said

"Jeesh, you need a break Secchan and Che-chan" Konoka concluded

"I'm agreeing with Konoka-sama here uhm.. _ahem_ Che-chan" Shirai agreed, 'Wow, Che-chan's a cute nickname, way to go Konoka...'

"Think your ill-tempered friend would go... berserk if you two played hooky this afternoon?" she finished taking an Ivan action figure and squeezed it, giving off a squeak and its eyes popped out

"... I dunno..." Cherry said weakly

"Ivan got the day pretty much booked" Setsuna finished

"Oh Ivan, Smivan!" Konoka and Shirai said

"Just follow us, out the window, round the dumbells, _you fly us over the back wall and we're gone!_" Cherry and Setsuna couldnt argue with that!

The 4 spent the whole day together and were now taking a walk through a walkyard

"Wow! What a day!" Setsuna said

"I agree!" Cherry said "First, the restaurant by the bay

"Yeah." Shirai and Konoka agreed

"And then that, that play, that, that, that Sasuke meets Riku thing? Man, we thought we had problems!"

"Aheheh!" Cherry giggled

"Ahahah!" Shirai laughed

Konoka and Shirai look at their side at a bird bath that had two birds. One is red and the other blue "PSST!" they hissed

"Stop fooling around!" the red bird's head turned into Max's

"Yeah!" the purple one's head turned into Zexion's "Get the goods you two!"

Shirai and Konoka slapped the birds away in response "I never knew...playing hooky could be so much fun! Dont you think Cherry?" Setsuna asked

"Its fun once in a while too!" Cherry agreed

"Yeah..." Konoka whispered

"Neither did we..." Shirai mumbled

"Thanks!" Cherry and Setsuna said, smiling at their respective 'dates'

"Oh... dont thank us just yet..." Shirai and Konoka said

"Oh!" Konoka cried, pretending to trip, Shirai just did the same with a 'Whoa!' instead

"Hey! Careful!" Setsuna said, catching Konoka

"Shirai-kun! Careful now!" Cherry said, slinging Shirai's arm to her shoulder for support

"Sorry." Konoka apologized

"Got some ankle issues lately" Shirai explained

"You better sit down for awhile" Setsuna carried Konoka over a bench while Cherry and Shirai sat beside the edge of a fountain

"So..." Konoka began "Do you have any problems..."

"... With this?" Shirai pointed his ankle shyly

"Hm?" Cherry asked

"Weak ankles I mean" Konoka said (You may notice that they're almost using the same lines with diferrent actions)

"No.. not really" Setsuna said, gently folding her leg back down

"No weaknesses... whatsoever?" Shirai asked, slowly sliding closer Cherry, while putting his head over her shoulder

"No... trick nees, Achilles' heels or... ruptured disks?"

"No!" Setsuna gulped "Im fit as a fiddle!" Setsuna said

"Uh-uh... No touchy my ecchi boy!" Cherry giggled, lacing her hands with Shirai's "Im fit! Im not weak at anything at all!" she said, standing up and helping Shirai stand up

"Man, you are SO perfect" Konoka and Shirai muttered

"Thanks!" Cherry and Setsuna said, Setsuna skepped a rock onto the fountain and broke its arms

"Whoops!" Setsuna said, Konoka had to suppress her laugh

"Ahahaha! WIll ya look at that!" Shirai said, pointing at a statue that will be known as Venus de Milo

"It looks better that way" Cherry said

"It really does!" Konoka finished, she and Cherry giggled

"100 percent agreeing to that! Ahaha!" Shirai said, Cherry and Shirai looked into each other and Setsuna and Konoka look into each other and smiled. A shooting star went over the sky

"You know..." Setsuna mused

"When we were 10, we would have given... ANYTHING to be like everyone else" Cherry said.

"Jeesh!/Ugh! You wanted to be petty and dishonest? Konoka and Shirai asked in disgust

"Not everyone's like that" Setsuna said

"Yes..." Konoka groaned

"They are as well..." Shirai said, sitting beside his 'client'

"Well.. You're not like that!" Setsuna and Cherry snapped

"How do you know what I'm like?" Shirai and Konoka retorted

"All I know... Is you're the most, amazing... beautiful person with... weak ankles I ever met!"

"And all I know, youre the sweetest, most kindest person I ever met Shirai..."

Konoka and Shirai smiled at the tender compliment. They shrugged and backed up into a statue

"Yow!" of Cupid?

"Konoka/Shirai" Setsuna and Cherry said "When I'm with you... I dont feel... so alone."

"Sometimes its better to be alone" Konoka said, sadly

"What do you mean Konoka-chan?" Cherry asked, tilting her head

"Nobody can hurt you..." Shirai said

At this time, the two girls realized that Konoka and Shirai had been emitionally hurt in their last relationship (Not with each other though!). Setsuna/Cherry liked Konoka/Shirai too much to let her/him slip through their fingers for fear of getting hurt

"Kono-chan?"

"Shirai?" both girls said taking their respective pairs' hands and sitting down beside him/her "I would never... _ever..._ hurt you."

"And I dont want to hurt you" Shirai and Konoka said, Konoka placed her hand on Setsuna's face while Shirai puts his on Cherry's while their faces began inching towards one another

"So... lets do both ourselves a favor and..."

But Setsuna and Cherry werent listening "Stop this... before we..."

Suddenly, a huge light shone on them from above, like a chopper on patrol. It was merely the Trainer Trio and Cerberus. Cerberus had a flashlight tied to his head and making chopper sounds

"**ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP! PARTY'S OVER!**" Ivan yelled thru a megaphone

"We've been looking all over this town you two!" Lunar yelled, Chachamaru gave a sympathetic look at Cherry that says she has to go back

"CALM DOWN!" Shirai and Konoka yelled "It's all our fault!"

"You're already on my list you two! So dont make it worse!" Ivan shot back. Cerberus flapped his lips and breathed on their faces, and snorted. Shirai shot back by turning off the flashlight on his head and Konoka sticking her tongue out, hiding behind her 'guardian'

"As for you, Setsuna!" Ivan yelled, shooting death glares at Setsuna "**YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE STADIUM AND I'M GONNA BE PUTTIN YOU TWO TO WORK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! NOW GET ON THE DOG!**"

Lunar came down and put a hand over Cherry's shoulder "Cherry, I know you dont want to, but you gotta go with us" he said calmly "Now, get on Cerberus and lets go okay?" he asked in a fatherly tone

"Okay..." Cherry sighed

"Okay okay" Setsuna sighed too

"Sorry" Konoka and Shirai said

"Nah, He'll get over it" Setsuna and Cherry said, pulling down a couple of flowers, Cherry and Setsuna handed the flowers on Shirai and Cherry, and Setsuna kissed Konoka on the cheek, while Cherry gave a quick kiss to Shirai's lips, much to the boy's embarassment

"Lets go!" Ivan yelled. "Move it Move it Move it!" Cherry and Setsuna waved back wards waving at the two kids that got left behind. They started to fly away, barely missing branches "Watch it!" Ivan said half-angry half-worried "Keep your eyes on the... OW!!" Ivan just got hit by a branch and so as Lunar

"Thats it..." Ivan groaned

"Next time.. WE drive" Lunar said, groaning in pain as well

Konoka and Shirai sat on the edge of the fountain; dreamily admiring the flowers they got. Suddenly, their expressions changed back into reality as soon they realized what they had been doing that they swore not to do: falling in love

"Man! Whats the matter with us!?" Shirai asked loudly

"You'd think a girl and a boy would learn.." She said

Shirai and Konoka: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**

**Oh,**

**I guess I've already won that.**

**No one is worth the aggravation…**

They passed few statues and they came to life revealing our favorite Muses

**That's ancient history.**

**Been there!**

**Done that!**

Muses:**Who you think you're kidding?**

**They're the earth and heaven to ya!**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through ya!**

Shirai and Konoka: **Oh no...!**

Muses: **Kids, you cant conceal it.**

**We know how you're feeling,**

**Who you're thinking of!**

Shirai: **Whoa..!**

Konoka: **Oh!**

**No chance!**

**No way!**

Shirai: **We wont say it**

Konoka and Shirai: **No, no.**

Muses: **You swoon,**

**You sigh**

**Why deny it**

**Uh-oh!**

Konoka and Shirai walked around and looked up at a statue of a man and woman in a romantic moment

Shirai and Konoka: **It's too cliché.**

**We won't say were in love…**

Konoka: **We thought our hearts had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out...**

Shirai and Konoka: **Our heads are screaming 'Get a grip, kid!'**

**'Unless you're dyin' to CRY YOUR HEART OUT!'**

**Oh...**

Muses: **You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying.**

**Hon', we saw ya hit the ceiling!**

"**Oh…whoa…!"**

**Face it like a grown-up.**

**When're you gonna holla**

**That you've got**

**Got**

**Got it bad?**

Konoka: **Whoa... oh!**

Shirai and Konoka began to hop from two seperated lines of rock, going towards the other side

Shirai: **No chance!**

**No way!**

**We won't say it**

**No, no.**

Muses: **Give up!**

**Give in.**

Eva: **Check the grin**

**You're in love!**

They suddenly began to lose their balance but reached out and felt someone grab their hands; they looked up and Konoka saw she was holding onto a statue of Setsuna. She began to smile wishing it was real, likewise to Shirai's but its Cherry's statue... But they quickly went back to reality

Konoka and Shirai: **This scene**

**Won't play.**

**I won't say I'm in LOVE!**

Muses: **You're doin' flips.**

**Read our lips.**

**You're in love!**

Shirai: **You're way off base,**

Konoka: **We won't say it**

Muses: **They wont say it. No**

Shirai and Konoka: **Get off our case.**

**We won't say it!**

Muses: **Kids dont be proud**

**Its OK**

**You're in love.**

Shirai and Konoka sat down at the fountain and looked at the flower Setsuna and Cherry gave, Shirai took out and puts it above his ear, while Konoka puts hers in her hair so it sticks out

Shirai and Konoka: **Oh... at least out loud... We wont say we're in... **_**love...**_

Muses: **Shoo-doo, shoo-doo. Sha-la-la-la-la-la…hahhh!**

Konoka lay down the fountain while Shirai laid on the floor, finally accepting that they were in love

Konoka and Setsuna...

Cherry and Shirai...

**End of Chapter**

Ivan: Ah... Romance! Gotta love it eh?!

Cherry: Yeah!

Shirai: Agreed!

Ivan: Unbelievable how Konoka sung so well! and so as Shirai-san!

Shirai and Konoka: Ahah! Its nothing!


	9. Chapter 11 and 12

**Ivan: Okay, Im absent for the day because I got Hypothermia (Low body temperature equals im dizzy) In payment for the ahem, late update, im gonna make this chapter as good as possible!**

**Chapter 11: Fate's Deal**

Konoka and Shirai lay down the fountain, finally accepting that they're in love, of course Konoka with Setsuna and Shirai with Cherry, then suddenly in the middle of the fountain of the two lovers together started to melt as the two were pulled apart by a fiery Fate.

"So, whats the buzz you two?" he asked. "Whats the weak link in the Wonder Brats' chains?"

"Get yourself another person, _We're through!_" Konoka and Shirai snapped.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind repeating that? I think I got stones all over my ear..."

**"THEN READ OUR LIPS! **_**Forget it!**_**"**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Fate said, swooping in front of them. "My sweet, deluded minions. Arent we forgetting one teensy-weensy but ever-so-crucial little detail... **I OWN YOU TWO!**"

Just then, Lunar and Ivan woke up, coming back to their senses after that painful hit in the heads.

"Oww..." Ivan moaned.

"We got another bumps on the head." Lunar said as he pushed his bump and Ivan's bump down back to their heads.

"Setsuna's gonna do laps for a month! Gragh!" Ivan groaned, then they heard Konoka, Shirai, and Fate talking to each other

"...If I say..."

"No..."

"_ahem_ 'sing', you two say 'hey, name that tune'..." Fate was cut off again by Shirai, who's getting really mad by now.

"I _wont..._" Shirai took out his sword and charged straight at Fate. "I wont let you hurt Cherry and Setsuna-san!" Fate smirked and dodged Shirai, and punches his gut.

"Shirai-san!" Konoka tried to help him but her feet were pinned by earth spikes.

"Im not dead yet Konoka-sama" Shirai said. He charged for a Sword Rush (In Disgaea, Sword Rush is a skill that attacks 3 enemies in a row), he hits fate by the sides and tore a part of Fate's clothes off.

"**That.. IS... IT!**" Fate was pissed, REALLY pissed. He charged at Shirai and chokes him and throws him down to the ground.

"Gah!" Shirai groaned in pain.

"Now where was I" Fate asked himself. While placing his left foot on Shirai's head with gravity helping him.

"GAAAH!!" Shirai screamed in pain, Konoka can't do anything at all.

"If I say, 'I want Wonder Brats' heads on a platter', you two say...?"

"'Medium or Well-done?'" She answered submissively.

Lunar gasped at this. "I knew this is trouble. This is gonna break the kids' hearts..." he whispered and ran off to tell Setsuna and Cherry. Ivan stayed to eavesdrop, if he manages to pry out something, Konoka and Shirai might be saved

"...'O Fateliness'!" Fate continued.

"I'll work on that." Konoka rolled her eyes.

"You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom. Fluttering out the window. Forever!" Fate emphasized as he makes smoke bats fly around her.

"We don't care!" Konoka yelled as she waved the bats away. "We're not going to help you hurt them!" at that, Fate crushed Shirai's face deeper to the ground, again he screamed in so much pain. Fate just sighed in annoyance. Shirai took the chance and plants his sword right up in his ass, flying him away from his face.

"OW! **You are so dead!**" Fate said, shooting a fireball right at Shirai, sending him to the fountain. Shirai stood up, gasping for air. "I can't believe you two getting so worked up about some... twerps!" he said, trying to appear sympathetic to his slaves.

"But they're different!" Shirai insisted.

"Setsuna's honest," Konoka said

"And... and Cherry's sweet.." Shirai continued, tagging what Konoka was saying

"_Puh-leeze,"_ Fate moaned

"Besides '_O Fateliness'_" they said, mocking Fate. "You cant beat them! They have no weaknesses! They're gonna..." They turned around just to see two Fate's devilishly smiling at them while burning the flowers Shirai and Konoka had.

"I think... They have... _I truly think... they have..._"

"Oh... no..." Ivan muttered, he quickly disappeared to the night like a ninja and went back to the stadium

Back at the stadium, Setsuna and Cherry were running, doing flips all over the place as Chachamaru watched them as Lunar who got first, got back with some news, Ivan came in as well. Setsuna was laughing in glee and so as Cherry. "Hey!" Cherry said, waving at the two newcomers.

"Hey Ivan, Lunar, what happened to you two?" Setsuna asked her trainers.

"We gotta talk you two..." Ivan began, notioning for Cherry to come over as well.

"Aw, Ivan." Setsuna said, swinging Ivan with a lift of a finger while Ivan was wailing "We just had the greatest day of our lives! I can't stop thinking about Kono-chan!" she said.

"And I just can't stop thinking about Shirai-kun!" Cherry added.

"He's/She's somthing else" both girls said while balancing on a bar.

"Setsuna... Cherry..." Ivan said, trying his best to calm down "Will you two please get down here, we're really trying to talk to you two girls..."

Meanwhile, something whistled at Cerberus, it was a cute, pink dog! Cerberus's tongue rolled right out of his mouth and he dreamily followed the dog into a shed. It was there that he realized it was really Max and Zexion in a transformed form! They had lured him away from Setsuna. "Gotcha!" they said.

"Okay, okay" both girls replied. Both of them went down

"Listen to me you two..." Lunar began "They're.."

"A dream come true?"

"No..."

"More beautiful the the goddess of love?"

"Hey, but handsome for Shirai-kun's point!"

"Aside from that!" Lunar began to get pissed.

"The most wonderful..."

"**They're... FRAAAAUUUUDSSS!!**" Lunar screamed "They've been playing you for a sap!"

"No Lunar, wait!" Ivan tried to stop him which was successful. "What Lunar meant is, that..." he explained, nervous

"Come on, tell us!" Cherry demanded. Still angry for what Lunar said.

"...that, Konoka-san, and Shirai-san, are slaves by someone!" Ivan generalized.

"What?!" Cherry exclaimed, believing Ivan's words.

"Aw, come on you two." Setsuna said. "Stop kiddin' around"

"He's not kidding around!" Lunar yelled.

"I knew you two are upset about today but..."

"No, Setsuna, you're missing the point!" Ivan said. Half-worried and Half-angry.

"Point is: I love Konoka and Cherry loves Shirai!" Setsuna declared persistently.

"They dont love you!" Lunar yelled again.

"And you're crazy!" Cherry spat to her trainer, while she was on the verge of tears.

"They're nothing but a two-timing..." Ivan and Lunar began

"Stop!" Cherry yelled

"No-good, lying, scheming..." Ivan continued

**"SHUT UP!!"** Setsuna yelled, slapping Ivan, with much force, plowed him to the ground. Chachamaru quickly rushed to aid her lover

"..." Lunar just gave a shocked look. He walked over to him and tried to wake him up "Dude! Speak to me!"

"Mmmph..." Ivan moaned "Okay... fine... You wont believe me?" he started

"Ivan... I.. Im so sorry..." Setsuna said softly.

"If you're not gonna face the truth... fine.."

"W..Where are you going?" Cherry asked.

"I'm going home..." he sighed.

"What have you done...?" Chacha asked sadly to the two.

"Your fault!" Lunar stated, mad.

Rather being sorry, Setsuna growled and resumed her training "Fine! Go! I dont... I dont need you anyway..."

"Se..Secchan..??" Cherry tried to calm her but she was greeted with a growl.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Setsuna slapped Cherry as well, Cherry's eyes began flowing with tears but she fought it back. "Oh my... Cherry... Please forgive me."

"NO!" She yelled, she ran away to the shed were Cerberus was captured "C...Cerberus?" Cerberus was trying to bark out but he cant due to black smoke encircling him, as Cherry breaks him free, Cerberus tried to say something "What? What is it boy?" Cerberus pointed at a bruised, fainted Shirai "KYAH!? Shirai-kun!" she quickly went near him and tried to heal him back as fast as she can...

Back with Setsuna...

"Here's the trade off:" Fate explained evilly, "You give up your God-like Powers for about twenty-four hours, Okay? Say the NEXT twenty-four hours and Konoka here is as free as a bird and safe from harm, we dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry, on we go home happy, whaddaya say, come on?"

Setsuna was hesitant. "People are gonna get hurt, aren't they?"

"Nah! I mean it's…y'know it's a possibility…y'know it happens…it's war but what can I tell you? Anyway, what do you owe these people? Isn't Konoka..." he began making strange baby-talking noises while holding Konoka's face, who had reappeared. "Isn't she more important than they are?"

"Stop it!" Setsuna yelled.

"ISN'T SHE?"

"You've gotta SWEAR she'll be safe from ANY harm!" Setsuna warned

"Fine!" Fate smirked, "I'll give you that one. Konoka's safe, otherwise you get your powers right back, yadda-yadda, fine-print. Boilerplate. Whatever. Whaddaya say we shake on it?" He held his hand out for Setsuna and then immediately started talking again. "And, I really don't have like TIME to bat this around, I'm kind-of on a tight schedule, I got plans for Fate's Day, Okay? I need an answer like **NOW**! Going once!" Setsuna looked at Konoka who shook her head desperately. "Going twice!"

"Alright!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Yes! We're **THERE**!" Fate shouted insanely, grasping her hand. Setsuna could feel her strength and skills getting sucked right out of her. She sank down, feeling completely drained.

"You may feel just a little queasy," Fate laughed. "It's kinda natural maybe you should…**SIT DOWN**!" And he chucked a huge barbell at her, which easily knocked her down. "Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just…_peachy_? Oh," he laughed harder. "You'll love this. One more thing." Fate turned to Konoka and snapped his fingers, freeing her from her bondage. "Konoka, babe, a deal's a deal. You're off the hook."

"And by the way, Setsuna," Wesker chuckled. "Is she not like a fabulous little actress?"

"_Stop it!_" Konoka hissed.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked weakly.

"I mean your little chickie-poo here…was working for me all the time. _DUH_?"

"You're lying!" Setsuna cried, tears now cascading from her eyes.

Max and Zexion ran up to Setsuna in their old disguises as kids and repeated their speech from back when he'd rescued them. "Help! COUGH! COUGH!"

"Jeepers Miss, you're really strong!" Max finished as they changed out of their disguises. Zexion then pulled down on Setsuna's arm, throwing her to the ground.

"Couldn't have done it with out you, sugar…" Fate said to Konoka.

"No!" Konoka cried.

"Sweetheart…_babe_!" Fate continued as Konoka ran over to Setsuna.

"It's not like that!" she pleaded, "I didn't mean to…I-I couldn't…" Setsuna just brushed her away. "_I'm so sorry_."

"**OUR HEROINE'S A ZERO! OUR HEROINE'S A ZERO!**" Max and Zexion cackled, kicking dirt and pouring sports drink onto Setsuna as she collapsed in despair. Zexion then kicked her in the side. Konoka was crying now, too.

"Well, gotta blaze," Fate laughed, "There's a whole **COSMOS** out there, waiting for me. With hey, my name on it! **SO MUCH FOR THE PRELIMINARIES AND NOW ON TO THE MAIN EVENT**!"

**End of Chapter 11**

**Ivan: Uh oh, Troubles brewin, ONTO CHAPTER 12! And oh, remember Ayaka? I gave her a role as Cyclops!**

**Ayaka: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DO THAT ABOMINATION?!**

**Ivan: Ah, ah, ah, dont kill the author or I'll erase you from the face of the earth no? and you cant see your Negi-sensei anymore no?**

**Ayaka: ...**

**Ivan: Hehehe. Sucker.**

**Chapter 12: Clash of the Titans**

Fate returned to his lair, which had now risen to the surface. In space the planets have aligned and they powered up and fired a magical blast at the ground opening up to reveal a prison with lightning bars and five shadowy creatures trapped within it. "**BROTHERS AND SISTERS**!" Fate yelled. "**TITANS! LOOK AT YOU IN YOUR SQUALID PRISON! WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE?**"

"**SPRINGFIELD!**" They howled.

"**AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO**?!" Fate screamed, blasting blue electricity down at the lightning bars, turning them into stone.

"**DESTROY HIM**!" all the Titans screamed, punching their fists thru the stone.

"Good answer," Fate smirked.

"CRUSH HIM!!" Xaldin roared, as he attacks the fields with his lances.

"FREEZE SPRINGFIELD!" Vexen growled, unleasing a icy blast out of his 'shield'.

"MELT SPRINGFIELD!" Xemnas said, as he casts a fiery saber out of his hands and shoots it at the helpless forest.

"BLOW. HIM. AWAY!" Marluxia yelled, as the girly member of the Organization (Marluxia: Hey, who you callin girly?!) began to spin in circles with his scythe, creating tornadoes.

"**SPRINGFIELD!!**" all the Titans roared as they began marching away.

"Uh, guys?" Fate said, pointing in another section. "Mahora is... that way"

After their stupid little moment, the Titans turned and went in the right direction, shouting, "**SPRINGFIELD!**"

"Hold it there, blondie," Fate said to the last titan, a blonde student named Ayaka Yukihiro "I have a special job for you, my blonde friend..."

Meanwhile atop of Mahora, Negi and Asuna were reveling in royalty, eating grapes and Kotaro was relaxing on a cloud. Suddenly, Kotaro spotted the Titans. "Oh! We're in trouble! Oh big trouble!" Kotaro screamed. He flew at his top speed over to Negi and Asuna, "Milord and lady," he said, breathlessly. "The Titans have escaped…**AND THEY'RE PRACTICALLY AT OUR GATES!**"

"**SOUND THE ALARM!**" Negi ordered, "**LAUNCH AN IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK! GO! GO!**"

"Gone, babe," Kotaro said and in an instant, he was flying around the palace, blowing his horn and all the Gods sprung into action.

"Onto battle!" Gateau declared as he held out his sword.

Negi attempted to fight back with Sagitta Magica series, but it just bounced right off the titans! Finally, the titans reached the gates and destroyed it. Marluxia began to do his tornado attack and suck almost every Gods!

"Boom-badaboom-boom-boom!" Fate cheered from his carriage. "Ha!"

Meanwhile, back in Raccoon City, Ayaka was terrorizing the city, looking for Setsuna.

"Chris…!" she roared. "Where are you?" She lifted up a building and threw it into the town square. He knocked over some lamps and somehow started a fire.

"What should we do?" Azula screamed.

"Where's Setsuna?" Sokka trembled.

"Yeah!" Aang said, "Setsuna will save us!" He pointed to the statue of Setsuna that the citizens had constructed, only to see Ayaka kick it into pieces and strangely…he was still pointing at it…

"**SETSUNA**" she roared. "**COME OUT AND FACE ME!**"

Setsuna trudged out of the stadium, ready to fight, even though it was pointless. "What are you doing?" Konoka cried. "Without your powers, you'll be killed!"

"There are worse things," Setsuna whispered, pushing her aside.

"Wait! STOP!"

"It's Setsuna!" Aang cried, when Setsuna appeared on the square.

"Thank the Gods! We're saved!" Iroh exclaimed.

"So," Ayaka said as he bent over to see the small no-longer demi-god. "You mighty Setsuna! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" she poked Setsuna for fun, and then slapped her into her own billboard. "AH, HA! HA, HA!"

Konoka cringed as she saw the girl she loved get pummeled by the beast, just then, she heard a familiar moan of pain. She found Cherry treating Shirai's wounds and Cerberus there "Easy, dog boy!" she said, approaching Cerberus "Listen, Secchan's in trouble!" Cherry and Cerberus' ears perked up at this. "We gotta find Ivan! He's the only one that can put some sense to her!" the next thing she knew, she was on his back and Cerberus starts flying away.

"DONT WORRY KONO-CHAN! I'LL HELP HER!" Cherry yelled, priming the Aurora Bow and ready to go outside.

"Wait!" It was Shirai, standing up and ready for battle. "Count me in as well!"

"But..." Cherry started, but she was kissed by Shirai quickly.

"I'm always with you, you hear?" he said seriously with a smile.

Cherry was stunned but managed to make a smile. "...Yes!"

Back at Mahora. Negi and co. were still trying to fight the Titans, but to no avail. "**GET BACK, YOU!**" Negi yelled as he tried his best to keep the Titans out. Soon, Nemesis smashed apart the walls surrounding the palace.

"Whoa! Chihuahua!" Fate groaned insincerely.

Back at Raccoon City, Ivan, Lunar and Chacha were at a port, ready to sail back home. "Hurry up!" yelled the captain of the ferry. "We're shoving off here!"

"Ivan!" Konoka screamed. She was now completely calm riding Cerberus. "Guys, Secchan needs your help!"

"What does she need us for when she's got friends like you?!" Ivan yelled.

"She won't listen to me!"

"Good! she's finally learned something!" Ivan snapped as he continued walking to ferry. Cerberus flew right in front of him, so that he couldn't take another step.

"Look," Konoka said. "I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me, it's about her. If you don't help her now, she'll die!" Ivan, Lunar and Chacha shoved past them, but stopped dead in their tracks.

Back at Mahora, Negi and his team were seriously losing. "I NEED BACK-UP!" he yelled.

"Ah, Takamich, Konoemon and Gateau have been captured, dude," Kotaro said. "Everyone's been captured. Heck! I'VE been captured!" Max and Zexion started carried him away by his boots. "Hey! Hey! Watch the goggles!"

Suddenly, Xemnas shot a blast of fire around Negi and then Vexen sent blast of ice at the fire, creating a stone casing that trapped Negi.

Negi struggled to break free when Fate appeared. "Negi, I'm home!" he cackled, imitating Ricky from _I Love Lucy_.

"Fate…" Negi scowled. "**YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?!**"

"You are correct, sir!" Fate smirked like a Game Show host.

Back at Raccoon City, Shirai and Cherry were held up by Ayaka like toys while Setsuna was being played like a soccer ball. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Fleas!" she said. And with a flick of her fingers, she sent Cherry, Shirai and Setsuna flying into a pile of broken pillars.

"Setsuna! Cherry!" came a voice. It was Ivan and co. with Konoka flying on Cerberus.

"Ivan," Chris panted.

"Come on, kids. Come on, fight back!" Ivan encouraged them. "Come on you two can take this bum, this gal's a pushover! Look at her!"

"You were right all along, Ivan" Cherry said, staring at Jill. "Dreams are for rookies…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Cherry. Giving up is for rookies!" Lunar said.

"We came back, because we're not quitting on you!" Chacha said.

"I'm willing to go the distance. _How about you two_?" Ivan asked.

But before The two girls could even stand up, Ayaka grabbed them in her huge fists. "Me bite off heads!" she announced.

"EWW!" Cherry commented. Shirai cringed while dropping a bead of sweat

'_You never change...' _the weakened swordsman thought

On the ride up to her mouth, Setsuna quickly grabbed a piece of burning wood and hurled it into Ayaka's eyes. she screamed in pain and dropped the two girls. They grabbed some rope and wound it around her giant legs. Ayaka lost her balance and the Titan tumbled into an opening in the earth. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHH**!" There was a huge THUD as she fell to her death. Cherry and Setsuna panted, getting up from their knees…just as a pillar began to topple!

"Setsuna, Look out!" Konoka cried as she pushes her out.

"Damn! Cherry! Move!" Shirai yelled as he tackles her

"HOLY S-bleep-! KONOKA-SAMA!"

"Kono-chan…NOOOOOOOOOO!" Setsuna screamed. The pillar has fallen on her instead! She ran to the pillar and tried to lift it up, even without her strength. Suddenly, she felt her strength and powers returning and she lifted the pillar above her head with ease and threw it away. "What's happening?"

"F-Fate's deal is broken…" Konoka winced. "_Ungh…He promised I wouldn't get hurt_…"

Setsuna fell to her knees, by her side. "Kono-chan…wh-why, why did you…? You didn't have to…"

"_People always do crazy things_…" Konoka grunted in pain. "…_when they're in love_."

"Oh…Kono-chan," Setsuna whispered, so happy and so scared at the same time. "Kono-chan, I…I…I…"

"Are you…_always this articulate_?" Konoka asked, jokingly. Setsuna smiled. "_You haven't got much time. You can still stop Fate_."

"We'll watch over her" Shirai and Ivan assured Setsuna

"You're going to be alright," Setsuna said. "I promise." Then, she got on Cerberus and headed for Mahora. "Let's go, Cerberus!"

"Get him, Setsuna!" Lunar cheered him on.

"As for you." Ivan began glaring at Cherry "I'm givin you... A GIFT!"

"--wha?" Cherry was cut off when a golden light appeared on her forehead, beautiful, golden angelic wings sprouted at her back, of course, Shirai gawked in awe

"NOW GO!" Ivan pointed at Setsuna who was far away, Cherry took flight at the speed of light on par with Cerberus' speed.

Things ain't going well on Mahora, everyone began marching with chains all over the warriors "One two tree four! Come on everybody!" Zexion ordered, Max felt sorry for the warriors as he smirks and winks at the gods, he slowed down and said to them

"Dont worry, Im going to help you guys, stay calm" the redhead mumbled to the gods.

"THIS OUGHTA EVEN THE ODDS!" a voice yelled, it was Setsuna!

"Now!" Max muttered to himself, he kicked Zexion and starts pummeling him while casting a weakening magic to the chains. Setsuna slashed the chains.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK?!" Zexion yelled.

"Sorry dude!" Max scoffed.

"Hey, you!" Kotaro yelled angrily at Max, who began cowering in fear.

"W...what?" Max replied, he recieved a light smack in the head and Kotaro began laughing.

"Thats for the boots awhile ago! Welcome to the team" Kotaro said to Max. Max began to smirk really evilly at Zexion

"Get them!" Fate ordered. Xemnas tried to blast Setsuna, but Setsuna and Cerberus dodged it and it blasted at Fate instead. "No! Get him! Not me!" Fate yelled.

Vexen shot ice projectiles at Setsuna, but she skillfully blasted them away. "Follow the fingers!" Fate yelled, pointing. "Her!" Then, Vexen accidentally hit Fate. "The yutz with the dog!" he said with his body frozen.

Cerberus let Setsuna off at the mountain and she pried Negi out of his stone prison.

"DYAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Fate screamed, exploding out of his icy clothes.

"Thank you, my girl," Negi said to Setsuna.

Cerberus had a score to settle with Zexion, who had tricked him with that fraud of a female dog. He pelted him on the head with his head many times over. "Nice dog!" Zexion pleaded, "My intentions were pure! I really was attracted to you!"

The Gods had been freed now too and Leon had power over them once more as he held up his staff. "NOW WATCH THE OLD MAN WORK!"

"Uh-oh!" the Titans said as Negi powered up his staff and he blasted at all the Titans and was beating them with ease. The Titans began to retreat as they screamed in fear.

"Guys!" Fate yelled. "Get your titanic rears in gear, and kick some Mahorian BUTT!" Suddenly, Cerberus came behind him and blew out his fiery hair "HEY! WHO TURNED MY HAIR OUT?!" he screamed. Cerberus doubled over in laughter

"Now to rid the world of you creeps, once and for all!" Setsuna shouted as he grabbed Marluxia by the leg and twirled him around and around until she created her own tornado that began to consume the other Titans. Setsuna used all her strength and sent the tornado hurling them off into space, where they exploded together.

"Ha! Ha!" Negi laughed.

"Woo-hoo!" Setsuna cheered, high-fiving Negi.

"Thanks a ton, Wonder Brat!" Fate yelled, with his hair flaring again, riding out of Mahora on his chariot. "But at least I've got one swell consolation prize; a friend of yours…who's DYING to see me!"

Setsuna stopped short, riding Cerberus as he realized whom Fate was talking about. "Kono-chan!" she gasped.

The Fates: Shiina, Misa and Madoka, back in their tower in the Void, were toying with threads of life again. This time it was Konoka's…Cerberus rushed to Konoka as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Misa held up the thread, Shiina cut the thread…and Konoka's hand went limp.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna huffed as she got off of Cerberus. Ivan, Lunar and Chachamaru looked over their shoulders and shook their heads sadly, Cherry and Shirai were crying, hugging each other to comfort each others' pain. "Kono-chan…no!" Setsuna cried, her voice cracking. She picked up Konoka's lifeless body and hugged it close to her, crying without tears. Even Cerberus whinnied sadly; sure he may not have liked Konoka at first, but he felt her friend's pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kid," Ivan said, tears falling from his own eyes as were Chachamaru and Lunar. "There're some things you just can't change."

Setsuna looked up determinedly. "…yes I can!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ivan: Uh-oh, Setsuna's gonna go to the Underworld!**

**Fate: Oh boy...**

**Konoka: WAH! I DIED!**

**Ivan: Dont worry, just for this and the next chapter, anyway, thats another chapter for you!**


End file.
